


chan loves felix (9)

by babybam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Humor, Texting, Very Felix centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Hyunjin:the teacher goes on about something and then BANGMinho:FHSJHFMinho:FELIX FELL ASLEEPJust a basic chatfic, includes crack and bad humor





	1. is felix sleeping tho

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i've really wanted to try writing a chatting fic so here's my try! it's kinda short and weird :// but i guess it's ok! i thought of making this multichaptered but idk?? i dont have that many ideas and they would all be very felix centered
> 
> this fic is just crack and bad humor!
> 
> enjoy?

**THURSDAY**

**5:43AM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Felix:** hey

 **Felix:** when is your door not actually a door?

 **Minho:** what

 **Minho:** why are you already awake

 **Felix:** bold of you to assume i have slept

 **Felix:** you’re awake too tho

 **Minho:** i just woke up but im going back to sleep

 **Minho:** you should too, you know

 **Minho:** sleep sometimes

 **Felix:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Chan:** lix, go to sleep

 **Minho:** why are YOU awake too

 **Minho:** is it like your thing to not sleep

 **Minho:** is this what all couples do

 **Chan:** stfu minho you’re in a relationship too

 **Chan:** contrary to popular belief, i actually do sleep a lot

 **Chan:** i just woke up for a morning run

 **Felix:** MORNING RUN

 **Minho:** u don’t run

 **Chan:** stop, i decided to try something new >:(

 **Minho:** lmao im schleep

 **Chan:** sleep felix

 **Felix:** no point sleeping now when i have to get up soon anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Chan:** >:(

 

**7:13AM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Hyunjin:** felix istg if u come to class with three energy drinks again

 **Hyunjin:** like you’ve done the whole week

 **Jisung:** DO YOU EVER SLEEP

 **Changbin:** that doesn’t sound healthy

 **Felix:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Minho:** STOP USING THAT

 **Felix:** they taste good…!!!!

 **Chan:** i’ll buy you juice

 **Jisung:** LMFAOSJFKDJ

 **Jisung:** JUICE

 **Felix:** shutup jisugn

 **Seungmin:** jisugn

 **Jeongin:** jisugn

 **Hyunjin:** jisugn

 **Felix:** -_-

 **Changbin:** lol

 **Jisung:** hyung just wants to buy JUICE for the energy drink addict

 **Felix:** i'm not addicted!!!! perhaps I just need the caffeine and there isn’t anything better

 **Seungmin:** coffee?

 **Felix:** tastes like SHIT

 **Chan:** FELIX

 **Felix:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Minho:** ...

 **Woojin:** you are so loud

 **Woojin:** all of you

 **Jeongin:** (◕‿◕)

 

**8:22AM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Jeongin:** so, did felix have three energy drinks

 **Hyunjin:** …

 **Hyunjin:** he didn’t

 **Felix:** i drank all three before class (o˘◡˘o)

 **Changbin:** wow that… sounds even worse

 **Felix:** yeah i kinda wanna throw up

 **Jisung:** dumbass, you could’ve just taken two of them to class

 **Jisung:** Hyunjin couldn’t have complained about it since you didn’t have three ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Felix:** bro

 **Felix:** you’re a genius

 **Felix:** why didn’t I think of that

 **Jisung:** bro

 **Jisung:** because you’re a dumbass

 **Felix:** (>_<)

 **Seungmin:** I hate you both

 **Felix:** :((((

 **Seungmin:**...

 **Chan:** I love you felix <33

 **Felix:** that's gay

 **Chan:**...

 **Chan:** i'm literally your boyfriend

 **Jisung:** beat his ass!

 **Hyunjin:** oof kinky

 **Felix:** SHUTUPT

 **Felix:** I LOVE YOU TOO CHANNIE HYUNG (ﾉ´ з `)ノ 

**Jeongin:** gross

 **Woojin:** arent you all in class

 **Chan:** aren't you?

 **Jisung:** it's uni guys, we don't have to pay attention

 **Woojin:** that's not how it works

 

**1:24PM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Hyunjin:** I M LAUGHING SO HARD 

**Hyunjin:** you should've seen what just happened

 **Minho:** FELIX JUST

 **Minho:** SJFKSDFK

 **Felix:** ...

 **Jeongin:** what

 **Changbin:** what

 **Seungmin:** ^

 **Woojin:** ???

 **Jisung:** JUST TELL US 

**Chan:** u okay?

 **Hyunjin:** so we are on this really boring lecture

 **Hyunjin:** and as u saw during lunch, felix looks dead even with the power of the energy drinks

 **Hyunjin:** the teacher goes on about something and then BANG

 **Minho:** FHSJHF

 **Minho:** FELIX FELL ASLEEP

 **Hyunjin:** HE HIT HIS HEAD ON THE TABLE

 **Jisung:** LMFAOOOOO

 **Jeongin:** HAHAHAHAHAH

 **Changbin:** lol idiot

 **Woojin:** sigh

 **Chan:** ... i wish i had seen that

 **Felix:** :((((

 **Felix:** my head hurt

 **Seungmin:** that's your own fault

 **Felix:** :(((

 **Minho:** it was so funny, the teacher just stared at him for like five seconds without saying anything

 **Felix:** im embarrassed stop

 **Chan:** i'll cuddle u after classes 

**Felix:** ♡( ◡‿◡ )

 **Woojin:** Jisung

 **Jisung:** ??

 **Woojin:** make sure the baby actually sleeps tonight

 **Woojin:** we can’t have him headbanging tables

 **Jisung:** yes sir

 **Felix:** >:(

 **Felix:** im not a baby

 **Chan:** you are the babiest baby

 **Felix:**... u-uwu

 **Jisung:** you two are disgusting

 **Minho:** you're my baby jisung dont worry

 **Jisung:** CALL ME BABY AND I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS

 **Felix:** kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Minho:** ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• ) 

**Jeongin:** GROSS

 

**3:05PM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Seungmin:** anyone coming to the library?

 **Jeongin:** omw

 **Jeongin:** (◕‿◕) 

**Seungmin:** uwu

 **Hyunjin:** did you really just uwu out loud too

 **Seungmin:** SO WHAT IF I DID

 **Seungmin:** HOW WOULD U KNOW

 **Hyunjin:** i'm literally standing right next to you

 **Seungmin:** right

 **Felix:** im coming too, be there in like ten seconds

 **Hyunjin:** don't you have a lecture?

 **Felix:** yeah lol im skipping

 **Chan:** FELIX!

 **Felix:** my head hurts :(((

 **Chan:** :( i'll come pick u up from the library right after class and we can go nap

 **Woojin:** he shouldn't nap so he can sleep during the night

 **Felix:** >:(

 **Hyunjin:** at this point he's probably so sleep deprived he can nap and sleep all day and night

 **Hyunjin:** also lix literally has a bump on his forehead

 **Seungmin:** shouldn't headbang tables

 **Jeongin:** it's like hyung has a horn

 **Jisung:** so you're saying...

 **Felix:** DONT EVEN SAY IT

 **Jisung:** felix is horny ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Felix:**...

 **Chan:**...

 **Minho:** AJSFKSJDFKJ

 **Changbin:** LOLLL

 **Felix:** bye

 

**5:24PM - Felix is horny (9)**

**Changbin:** tell me

 **Changbin:** why did i decide it would be a good idea to hang out with chan and lix

 **Woojin:** nobody literally knows

 **Woojin:** why would u voluntarily do that when u knew they were gonna cuddle

 **Changbin:** what was i thinking

 **Woojin:** nothing probably

 **Jeongin:** kkk you're so dramatic

 **Changbin:** HAVE YOU SEEN CHANLIX CUDDLE

 **Minho:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hyunjin:** they're always so cute it's gross

 **Changbin:** Felix clings to Chan so hard and they have these ugly in-love-faces and they KISS

 **Jeongin:** oh my god they KISS

 **Changbin:** (￢_￢) 

**Changbin:** and they keep whispering and giggling

 **Changbin:** …

 **Jeongin:** wow they like LOVE love each other

 **Jisung:** wish someone would cuddle me cutely too (ಥ﹏ಥ) 

**Minho:** omw 

**Jisung:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Jeongin:** :(

 **Seungmin:** :)

 **Jeongin:** :)

 **Woojin:**!? 

**Woojin:** is felix sleeping tho

 **Changbin:** i think he is now

 **Changbin:** they wouldnt stop whispering but now it’s quiet and chan just pets felix’s hair

 **Seungmin:** you sound like a creep just sitting there and staring at them and reporting here

 **Chan:** yes Felix is sleeping 

**Woojin:** good

 **Chan:** ALSO

 **Chan:** WHATS WITH THE GC NAME

 **Jisung:** ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ 

 

**6:56PM - Felix is horny (9)**

**Felix:** i hate this gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> thanks for reading!! leave kudos and comments, they make my day!


	2. you're a babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Minho:** can you come collect your boyfriend
> 
>  **Minho:** he is being grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP, i decided to make this a multichaptered chatfic after all, i changed the title and summary a bit and the tags etc !
> 
> beware tho!! i doubt there'll be regular updates OTL this just might be something i'll write once in a while?? you can give me some ideas in the comments though if u want to! but i won't make any promises
> 
> enjoy the second chapter! it's a mess as always
> 
> trigger warnings: mentioned physical fight and blood

**TUESDAY**  
**9:20AM – chan loves felix (9)**

**Chan:** new gc name because i love my boyfriend

 **Jisung:** that's gross

 **Chan:** >:(

 **Minho:** can you come collect your boyfriend

 **Minho:** he is being grumpy

 **Chan:** ???

 **Hyunjin:** this bitch keeps glaring at everyone

 **Minho:** and snaps at us when we try to converse

 **Jisung:** converse lmfaoo

 **Minho:** shut

 **Felix:** fuck off

 **Chan:** FELIX

 **Jisung:** what got ya panties in a twist bro

 **Felix:** none of your business

 **Chan:** baby...

 **Felix:** no.

 **Hyunjin:** OOP

 **Minho:** he just slammed his phone on the table very agressively

 **Chan:** :(( i'll talk to him during lunch

 **Jeongin:** did the phone break tho?

 **Hyunjin:** unfortunately not

 **Hyunjin:** pissy bitch would've deserved it

 **Jisung:** akdjjsdkjf stop being so mean to him

 **Hyunjin:** hhhh i'm joking!! 

**Minho:** thanks jisung, now hyunjin is pouting at me

 **Chan:** stop calling my boyfie a bitch!!

 **Jeongin:** would u call him a bitch too if i told u he didnt notice the new gc name

 **Chan:** oh

 **Chan:** bitch

 **Woojin:** stop this madness

 **Woojin:** we love you felix

 **Jeongin:** yeah ^

 **Hyunjin:** ^^ i lob u too felix

 **Chan:** I LOVE HIM THE MOST

 **Seungmin:** yes hyung, we are aware

 

**10:35AM - Chan & Felix (2)**

**Chan:** baby?

 **Chan:** i was gonna talk to u @ lunch if you're up for it but

 **Chan:** i just wanted to ask if you're mad at me or?

 **Felix:** ...

 **Felix:** not at you or any of the other guys

 **Felix:** i just...

 **Felix:** hhhh

 **Felix:** it's nothing

 **Chan:** you sure??

 **Felix:** yeah.. i should apologize for being so rude

 **Felix:** so, i'm sorry, i was just very pissed off

 **Felix:** i love you <3

 **Chan:** it's okay, i love you too <3

 

**10:45AM – chan loves felix (9)**

**Felix:** hey bros

 **Jeongin:** omg it talks

 **Felix:** ...

 **Jeongin:** kdfj sorry

 **Felix:** no, I'M sorry! 

**Felix:** sorry for being such a bitch earlier

 **Woojin:** it's okay! a bad day?

 **Felix:** something like that

 **Jisung:** no worries!!

 **Minho:** all good babe

 **Felix:** BABE

 **Jisung:** BABE

 **Jisung:** im shaking in my boots

 **Felix:** me too bro

 **Minho:** shut up

 **Changbin:** you're not even wearing boots

 **Felix:** SKDFJKS

 **Felix:** also!! i love the new gc name and i love you too channie (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

 **Jisung:** AND I LOVE MINHO

 **Jeongin:** I LOVE SEUNGMIN

 **Minho:** I LOVE U TOO JISUNGIE

 **Seungmin:** I LOVE U MORE JEONGIN

 **Chan:** I HATE ALL OF YOU

 **Felix:** :(((

 **Chan:** except felix

 **Felix:** ♡( ◡‿◡ )

 **Seungmin:** ugh favoritism

 **Changbin:** can yall just drag ur asses to the cafeteria

 **Jeongin:** yes sir

 

**12:55PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Felix:** gonna yeet myself off the roof after class

 **Jeongin:** omg bye

 **Hyunjin:** kjfskd

 **Woojin:** ?? why

 **Felix:** i was not aware about an essay

 **Felix:** the deadline is tomorrow

 **Felix:** i literally have done NOTHING

 **Jisung:** OOP

 **Woojin:** oh.. sounds bad

 **Felix:** I KNOW RIGHT OH MY GOD

 **Minho:** what class is it?

 **Felix:** dance history !!

 **Minho:** i took that course last period, i can help u babe

 **Felix:** oh my god thank u

 **Felix:** BUT WHY DO U KEEP CALLING ME BABE

 **Jisung:** because you're a babe

 **Felix:** you two are literally in a relationship

 **Jisung:** but you're a babe

 **Felix:** CHAN HELP

 **Jisung:** aksjskdj

 **Felix:** anyway mingo we have choreo next but let's skip the modern dance lecture after that and beat this essay

 **Seungmin:** mingo

 **Jeongin:** mingo

 **Woojin:** mingo

 **Minho:** sounds like a plan

 **Minho:** mingo

 **Felix:** BYE

 **Hyunjin:** im skipping modern dance too then! 

 

**5:47PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Jisung:** OOP

 **Jisung:** FELIX JUST GOT PUNCHED IN THE FACE

 **Chan:** WHAT

 **Jeongin:** THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD

 **Chan:** _WHAT_

 **Chan:** WHERE ARE YOU IS HE OKAY

 **Changbin:** chill, it's just his nose, he's okay

 **Changbin:** i mean, physically at least

 **Changbin:** he's a little hysterical, crying but also angry

 **Changbin:** seungmin's calming him down and jeongin's getting tissues

 **Chan:** _where are you_

 **Changbin:** just outside the dorms

 **Woojin:** what happened?

 **Changbin:** some dude yelled some homophobic shit at us 

**Changbin:** and then some more shit to lix about how... chan deserves better

 **Woojin:** ...

 **Woojin:** we're on our way btw

 **Hyunjin:** chan hyung looks like he's about to explode

 **Minho:** what happened to the dude tho??

 **Jisung:** he just ran away lmfao, felix got a few punches in

 

**6:06PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Jisung:** they're so sweet i'll puke

 **Hyunjin:** they're so cute im gonna cry

 **Jeongin:** wait what did i miss, i just went to throw the tissues away

 **Minho:** just chan and felix hugging the heck out of each other

 **Hyunjin:** and saying how much they love each other T__T

 **Seungmin:** come here jeongin i want to hug you

 **Changbin:** now we look even weirder, ppl are looking at us

 **Chan:** why are yall texting when we're all literally standing next to each other

 **Jisung:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Hyunjin:** didnt want to ruin your sweet moment

 

**6:49PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Felix:** hhhhh

 **Felix:** i wont hesitate to punch that jackass again

 **Jisung:** oop

 **Seungmin:** you're too smol to fight 

**Felix:** (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **Felix:** he was talking shit earlier too

 **Chan:** wait what

 **Woojin:** was that why you were pissed this morning?

 **Felix:** ye

 **Felix:** saw him in the hallway on my way to my first class

 **Felix:** he was being a homophobic fuck so i said a few words but he got all cocky

 **Jisung:** (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **Jeongin:** i hate him

 **Seungmin:** ^

 **Hyunjin:** ^^

 **Felix:** but anyway! i got my essay nearly done!

 **Felix:** thank you mingo hyung (o˘◡˘o)

 **Minho:** no problemo babe

 **Felix:** (>__<)

 

**11:23PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Felix:** channieeee

 **Felix:** oop wrong chat

 **Seungmin:** (¬_¬ ) 

**Felix:** n e way

 **Felix:** can i come sleep with you :((

 **Hyunjin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Felix:** DONT

 **Chan:** yes!! i'll open the door, just come in

 **Changbin:** do i not get any say in this

 **Changbin:** i live here too!

 **Chan:** ...

 **Felix:** well... 

**Felix:** binnie hyung can i some sweep in youw wroom wif my boyfwiend?

 **Jeongin:** CURSED

 **Changbin:** yes.

 **Felix:** thank you (o˘◡˘o) 

**Jisung:** use protection

 **Changbin:** DON'T

 **Changbin:** I MEAN

 **Changbin:** DO

 **Changbin:** BUT DONT DO ANYTHING WHILE IM IN HERE

 **Hyunjin:** HASDJAKSJ

 **Seungmin:** felix wouldn't do that

 **Woojin:** WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT

 **Woojin:** what a beautiful night to close your eyes and go to sleep

 **Felix:** how would you know seungmin (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **Jisung:** OOP

 **Chan:** u wanna fuck while changbins in here?

 **Felix:** omg no what if he hears

 **Seungmin:** my point

 **Hyunjin:** i cant breathe this is too funny

 **Woojin:** no one's fucking anyone in my christian household

 **Woojin:** good night.

 **Felix:** good night, i get to cuddle my boyfriend ♡( ◡‿◡ ) 

**Seungmin:** jeongin and i been cuddling for hours

 **Felix:** you live in the same room, no fair (￣ヘ￣)

 **Jeongin:** (◕‿◕)

 

**WEDNESDAY**  
**6:24AM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Felix:** omg gonna yeet myself off the roof part 2

 **Seungmin:** what now?

 **Felix:** my face looks worse than usual with all these bruises

 **Felix:** there’s swelling too (╥_╥)

 **Felix:** im not leaving this room today

 **Chan:** "worse than usual" implies that ur face usually looks bad which is not true

 **Hyunjin:** yeah that ^

 **Chan:** also, it looks rough but it'll fade

 **Chan:** u cant hide the whole day

 **Felix:** :((( 

**Changbin:** i would love to say it doesnt look bad but...

 **Changbin:** it looks bad

 **Felix:** asljsj i KNOW

 **Felix:** wait omg, i have makeup in my room

 **Felix:** can we drop by there on our way to breakfast???

 **Chan:** ofc

 **Seungmin:** why are you three texting, arent you all in the same room

 **Chan:** felix is hiding in the bathroom

 **Seungmin:** oh, right

 **Woojin:** hyunjin and i are already in the cafeteria

 **Hyunjin:** get ur asses here

 **Jeongin:** aye aye captain

 **Felix:** (￣▽￣)ゞ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> i hope you enjoyed!! leave comments, they make my day!!
> 
> a little info: in this universe they're all in the same university. felix, minho and hyunjin are majoring in dance, woojin, jeongin and seungmin in vocal performance and chan, changbin and jisung in composition. (very original, i know!) and that's why each trio often might be in same classes/lectures. also, i'm literally pulling their courses outta my ass, i have no idea what kind of classes they should be taking lmfao


	3. i wanna give you a kith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hyunjin:** hyung! you made felix cry 
> 
> **Chan:** what :(

**FRIDAY**  
**12:33PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Jisung:** hey gays

 **Jisung:** what are yalls plans for spring break???

 **Changbin:** probably gonna stay on campus for a few days to finish some stuff

 **Changbin:** and then just go home :D

 **Hyunjin:** i'm going home too!!! can't wait to see kkami ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

 **Woojin:** ^^ i'm going home as well

 **Jisung:** we're all that boring huh

 **Minho:** jisungie, do you wanna come home with me??

 **Minho:** and then we can go to yours, like half and half? ♡♡

 **Jisung:** !!! yes (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

 **Jeongin:** seungmin and i are going to busan (◕‿◕) 

**Seungmin:** i'm excited, it's been too long!

 **Chan:** GOSH, SPRING BREAK!!!

 **Chan:** going plane emoji Australia

 **Seungmin:** omg really? 

**Chan:** yes!!! 

**Felix:** WHAT?!

 **Chan:** shit

 **Hyunjin:** ... did felix not know because he just went blank

 **Jeongin:** yikes

 **Felix:** it's ok

 **Changbin:** what is happening

 **Chan:** no!! baby wait!!

 **Chan:** I FORGOT TO TELL YOU

 **Chan:** BUT YOU'RE COMING TOO

 **Chan:** I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME

 **Chan:** WE'RE GOING HOME BABY

 **Felix:** _WHAT_

 **Felix:** oh my god

 **Felix:** it's been too long since i couldnt even come with you during christmas (╥﹏╥)

 **Chan:** <3333 i was gonna surprise you but completely forgot!

 **Felix:** it's okay <3333

 **Felix:** and it really would've been okay if you had gone alone too, i was just taken aback <3

 **Chan:** <3

 **Jisung:** that's sweet and all but oh my god this is not your private chat

 **Jeongin:** let them be cute!

 **Hyunjin:** hyung! you made felix cry 

**Chan:** what :(

 **Felix:** stopj im jsut so happy

 **Minho:** hyunjin is now crying too

 **Hyunjin:** SHUTT UP SEEING FELIX CRY MADE ME CRY

 **Seungmin:** aren't you in class?

 **Minho:** we're on a lecture yes

 **Seungmin:** and they're crying in the auditorium?

 **Minho:** yes

 **Changbin:** lmfao

 **Minho:** people are staring at them ahashadhs

 **Minho:** oh my god

 **Chan:** what????

 **Minho:** the teacher just asked "why are these two boys crying?"

 **Jeongin:** akdhsksj

 **Minho:** OH MY GOD

 **Minho:** PFFTKSJDK

 **Woojin:** what now???

 **Minho:** HYUNJIN STOOD UP AND SAID

 **Minho:** "FELIX'S BOYFRIEND IS TAKING HIM TO AUSTRALIA ON SPRING BREAK"

 **Minho:** "AND HE'S CRYING BECAUSE HE LOVES CHAN AND I'M CRYING BECAUSE FELIX IS CRYING"

 **Seungmin:** hyunjin! akjhsjdfj

 **Jeongin:** oh my god idiot

 **Minho:** the teacher looks so done

 **Minho:** help 

**Chan:** jesus christ

 **Minho:** felix is SO RED 

**Felix:** i hate hyunjin

 **Felix:** he's so embarrassing

 **Hyunjin:** D:

 **Felix:** (¬_¬ )

 **Woojin:** i have no words

 

**3:03PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Changbin:** hey jisung

 **Changbin:** why are chan and felix laying on the floor

 **Changbin:** i'm at the other end of the corridor but too afraid to come closer because of them

 **Hyunjin:** akjsakjf what is happening

 **Jisung:** pfft

 **Jisung:** minho and lix just arrived and lix ran and slammed into chan so hard they fell

 **Jisung:** now he refuses to get up

 **Jeongin:** felix is always so clingy what the fuck

 **Hyunjin:** it's cute :((

 **Seungmin:** ... mayhaps it is

 **Changbin:** get them up jisung, im coming

 **Woojin:** where are u going?

 **Minho:** me and jisung are going to the library

 **Changbin:** i'm coming too

 **Minho:** chan and felix are going on a date apparently

 **Jeongin:** cute (◕‿◕)

 **Woojin:** i'll meet u in the library

 **Felix:** *is in love*

 **Seungmin:** WE BEEN KNEW

 **Felix:** couldn't stop thinking about australia the whole day

 **Felix:** spring break starts in a week! how am i gonna manage one more week

 **Felix:** (´･_･`)

 **Seungmin:** please, it's just one week

 **Felix:** D:

 **Minho:** we have to finish that choreo before then

 **Minho:** you have plenty to do

 **Minho:** you won't even have time to think about spring break

 **Felix:** oop don't remind me, we have those essays to write too

 **Minho:** talking about the choreo and reminding

 **Minho:** we need to work on it today

 **Felix:** yall hear sumn

 **Hyunjin:** felix akjdaj

 **Minho:** the studio, @5:30, remember

 **Felix:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

**Chan:** he'll come

 **Felix:** D:

 **Chan:** now put ur phone away and pay attention to me

 **Jisung:** oop needy chan

 **Felix:** of course ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 **Jisung:** ... cute

 

**5:43PM - chan loves felix (9)**

**Hyunjin:** hello

 **Minho:** are felix and chan done with their date

 **Minho:** we need felix

 **Chan:** yeah just walking back to campus

 **Felix:** WHY

 **Felix:** you shouldnt have told them

 **Felix:** ITS FRIDAY WHY ARE U DOING THIS

 **Hyunjin:** shutup 

**Minho:** we for real need to work on the choreo felix

 **Felix:** WE HAVE NEARLY A WEEK

 **Hyunjin:** yeah but we're not even close to finishing it

 **Felix:** but

 **Minho:** get your whiny ass to the studio now

 **Felix:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

_**Felix** changed the chat name to **minho? more like MEANho**_

**Jeongin:** how original

 **Felix:** shut your mouth >:(

 **Minho:** felix

 **Felix:** yes i'm coming

 

**7:01PM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** by the wayyy jisung

 **Felix:** chan is gonna stay the night in our room (o˘◡˘o)

 **Jisung:** oop minho can i come over for the night

 **Felix:** heyyy :(( we could've had a nice hangout

 **Jisung:** okayy :(( 

**Jisung:** minho can you come stay the night in our room ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **Felix:** i don't want the meanie in our room >:(

 **Minho:** alsjfkaj felix i'm just making you do the things you have to anyway

 **Felix:** yall hear sumn

 **Jeongin:** kjfskdjf

 **Jeongin:** let's all stay in lix and jisung's room for the night!!!

 **Jeongin:** like a sleepover (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Felix:** omg how are we gonna fit

 **Jeongin:** we'll make it work!

 **Jisung:** ^ WHO'S IN

 **Changbin:** i am!

 **Woojin:** i'm coming too

 **Jeongin:** seungmin's too ^__^

 **Chan:** this is not what i planned when i wanted to stay the night with lix

 **Jisung:** WHAT did you plan then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chan:** i planned to swaddle him in blankets and pinch his squishy cheeks.

 **Felix:** omg (◕‿◕)♡

 **Felix:** you can do that anyway

 **Chan:** omg shut up you're too cute

 **Felix:** i wanna give you a kith (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 **Changbin:** ANYYWAY

 **Changbin:** at what time is this sleepover starting

 **Jisung:** you can come over anytime, i'm here

 **Jisung:** i don't know where felix is tho

 **Felix:** i'm being held captive by minho and hyunjin.

 **Hyunjin:** we're gonna continue for an hour more and then we're coming too

 **Woojin:** i'm coming already jisung, i'm bored

 **Changbin:** me too

 **Seungmin:** we're already on our way

 

**8:15PM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** FINALLY

 **Felix:** I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Changbin:** jesus

 **Felix:** no, i'm felix

 **Changbin:** ...

 **Seungmin:** i'm just curious felix

 **Seungmin:** why do you hate doing the choreo so much??

 **Felix:** BECAUSE

 **Felix:** OUR SONG SUCKS!!! 

**Hyunjin:** oop yea it's not the best song

 **Hyunjin:** we had to pull them out of a hat, literally

 **Hyunjin:** the luck was not on our side

 **Minho:** felix is being overly dramatic about it tho

 **Hyunjin:** ^yeah that

 **Felix:** >:(((

 **Hyunjin:** also, i have a question too

 **Hyunjin:** have you already figured out how we're gonna sleep

 **Woojin:** we carried some blankets and stuff from our own rooms

 **Woojin:** we're sleeping on the floor

 **Jisung:** minho's sleeping in my bed with me ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **Chan:** and i'm sleeping with felix

 **Jisung:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chan:** -__-

 **Hyunjin:** alright

 **Hyunjin:** i'm gonna go to my room to shower and get changed etc 

**Hyunjin:** see yall in a bit

 **Minho:** ^^ i'll do the same

 **Felix:** i'm coming to give you a kith channie

 **Chan:** take a shower first

 **Felix:** no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕‿◕)  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! should i write about the sleepover? if so, what would you like to see? or should we just go straight to australia in the next chapter? leave some comments! they make my day :D
> 
> some news! i now have a twitter account yall can follow! [HERE](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt)  
> and i have a cc as well! [HERE](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !  
> you can tell me in the comments or in my cc what you'd like to see in this chatfic! but i won't make any promises whether i'll write them or not D:


	4. we used the oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Woojin:** ... it's felix, jisung and jeongin
> 
>  **Changbin:** they're doing cartwheels in the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS IT GOOD? IDK it's so hard to write them being in the same room while also texting each other??? (which is why all of them mostly are not in the same room lmfao)

**FRIDAY**  
**9:10PM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Woojin:** chan and felix, where are you? 

**Woojin:** everyone else is here already

 **Chan:** we're both in my room

 **Chan:** we'll be on our way soon

 **Chan:** lix is just gonna put on some clothes

 **Changbin:** that sounds...

 **Chan:** -__-

 **Felix:** i just took a shower you pervert

 **Seungmin:** why didn't you come to your own room to shower

 **Seungmin:** did you even have spare clothes with you

 **Felix:** bold of you to assume i would need spare clothes

 **Chan:** he's wearing my clothes... _again_

 **Chan:** i swear i don't even have half my closet because of SOMEONE

 **Felix:** but your clothes are comfy :(((

 **Felix:** and big ♡( ◡‿◡ )

 **Chan:** are you calling me fat

 **Seungmin:** LMFAO

 **Felix:** WHAT NO

 **Felix:** you have muscles and your shoulders! they broad (ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ)

 **Changbin:** jesus

 **Chan:** you're just small

 **Felix:** but we're the same height

 **Chan:** but you're _small_

 **Chan:** and cute

 **Felix:** (◕‿◕)♡

 **Minho:** we're waiting

 **Chan:** right

 **Chan:** we're just leaving

 **Chan:** have you planned something?

 **Jeongin:** oh yes!

 **Jeongin:** we're gonna watch some horror stuff (￢‿￢ )

 **Jisung:** psa i did not agree to this

 **Minho:** i'll hold you

 **Jisung:** psa i agree to that

 **Felix:** :(((((

 **Felix:** why horror

 **Seungmin:** because you made us watch too many fortnite videos last week

 **Felix:** D:

 **Jeongin:** and there's this one series on yt i've been wanting to watch

 **Jeongin:** and it'll be more fun to watch it with yall

 **Felix:** you're just scared

 **Jeongin:** hAH

 **Jeongin:** we'll see who's scared

 **Felix:** x__x

 

**10:13PM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Minho:** ... was that felix?

 **Changbin:** the scream? yes.

 **Jisung:** we could hear it all the way to the kitchen lmfaoo

 **Minho:** we did leave the door open tho

 **Felix:** i fucking hate you all (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Woojin:** what are you even doing in the kitchen?

 **Jisung:** trying to see if there's any snacks here

 **Jisung:** we should've gone to the store beforehand

 **Jisung:** worst sleepover ever

 **Felix:** that 24/7 store is still open

 **Changbin:** "still"

 **Changbin:** as you said, it's an 24/7 store dumbass

 **Felix:** shut up

 **Felix:** I VOLUNTEER

 **Jeongin:** you're not going anywhere

 **Felix:** WHY DO YOU HATE ME

 **Chan:** minho and jisung you can't take anything from the kitchen

 **Chan:** that's someone else's stuff

 **Minho:** we'll leave a note, they can contact us for money

 **Chan:** ...

 **Jisung:** :)

 **Minho:** who would keep their snacks in the kitchen anyway!!

 **Minho:** that's like offering them to everyone

 **Chan:** yeah no

 **Jisung:** oh my god felix stop screaming

 **Felix:** IT'S SCARY

 **Minho:** we found snacks

 **Minho:** we're coming back

 **Jisung:** OOP

 **Jisung:** the RA just passed the kitchen, he looks determined

 **Jisung:** AKSKJFS he really jsut stopped at our door

 **Jisung:** going plane emoji back to the kitchen

 **Minho:** it's because of felix, isnt it

 **Seungmin:** most likely yes

 **Seungmin:** felix is going to the door

 **Jeongin:** djfldj

 **Jeongin:** the ra is mad because of felix's screaming

 **Jeongin:** apparently it's too late to be so loud

 **Changbin:** IT'S NOT EVEN HALF ELEVEN ON A FRIDAY NIGHT

 **Changbin:** who could we possibly be disturbing

 **Felix:** I BLAME JISUNG AND MINGO HYUNG

 **Felix:** YOU SHOULD'VE CLOSED THE DOOR AFTER YOU

 **Minho:** well we couldn't have known you wanted to scream your head off babe

 **Felix:** (-__-)

 **Jisung:** the ra glared at us when he walked past us oop

 **Minho:** we're coming now

 

**11:45PM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Seungmin:** not to be soft but jeongin is so cute

 **Woojin:** why are you texting

 **Seungmin:** i don't wanna wake up innie, felix and hyunjin

 **Woojin:** fair enough

 **Chan:** felix is cuter

 **Woojin:** they're both cute

 **Chan:** i guess

 **Seungmin:** (♡˘⌣˘♡) 

**Changbin:** that series was quite good btw

 **Jisung:** hhhhh it was scary!

 **Minho:** i liked it

 **Minho:** we should continue it some day!

 **Woojin:** yeah! it was okay!

 **Chan:** i liked it too tho lix was squeezing my arm quite hard

 **Chan:** it went numb

 **Jisung:** lmfao

 **Jisung:** anyone wanna come to that 24/7 store with me?

 **Woojin:** now?

 **Jisung:** yeah

 **Changbin:** are you serious?

 **Jisung:** i feel a bit bad about the snacks now D:

 **Jisung:** and i'm not tired and there's nothing else to do so why not

 **Seungmin:** i'll come

 **Chan:** me too

 **Woojin:** let's just all go and leave these three to sleep

 **Changbin:** sure

 **Jisung:** will they be okay?

 **Seungmin:** they're just sleeping?

 **Changbin:** if they wake up they can just read the chat

 **Minho:** and they have each other anyway

 

**SATURDAY**  
**12:47AM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** bros

 **Felix:** i don't know when you're coming back

 **Felix:** jeongin and hyunjin are still asleep

 **Felix:** but i just wanted to say that i love you all very much

 **Felix:** you're the bestest friends i could ever have 

**Felix:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)♡

 **Jisung:** oh my god.

 **Woojin:** are you okay?

 **Felix:** yes!!! i just woke up and got really emotional

 **Minho:** we love you too ╰(*´︶`*)╯

 **Jisung:** ♡♡٩(◕‿◕)۶♡♡

 **Chan:** i love you too baby <333

 **Changbin:** ♡♡

 **Seungmin:** love you too lix <3

 **Woojin:** ♡♡♡

 **Changbin:** we're in the kitchen by the way

 **Minho:** we went to the store and ended up buying frozen pizza too

 **Felix:** i'm coming there ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

 **Felix:** oop

 **Felix:** i think jeongin is coming too

 **Felix:** i accidentally woke him up

 **Felix:** might have tripped over him

 **Minho:** akfjskdj

 **Jeongin:** (x__x)

 **Felix:** we're coming for pizza!

 

**1:17AM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Hyunjin:** hjgkhl

 **Hyunjin:** WHEER IS EVERYONE

 **Felix:** wheer

 **Jisung:** wheer

 **Changbin:** did you not read up the chat

 **Hyunjin:** i literall just woke up half a second ago

 **Seungmin:** we can tell

 **Chan:** we're in the kitchen eating frozen pizza

 **Felix:** tho it's not frozen anymore

 **Felix:** we used the oven

 **Changbin:** you are an idiot

 **Jeongin:** LMFAO

 **Jeongin:** are you coming hyunjin?

 **Hyunjin:** idk might jsut go bac k to sleep

 **Chan:** you sure you arent sleeping already

 **Hyunjin:** no

 **Hyunjin:** is that giggling you???

 **Woojin:** ... it's felix, jisung and jeongin

 **Changbin:** they're doing cartwheels in the hallway

 **Chan:** and being way too loud i can already feel the ra

 **Hyunjin:** lol anyway im going abck to sleep

 **Seungmin:** i'm coming too zzzzz

 **Seungmin:** gotta escape the ra

 **Changbin:** ^

 **Chan:** ^^ 

**Woojin:** ^^^

 

**1:38AM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** can the ra leave us alone!!!

 **Felix:** istg he wanted to skin us alive

 **Changbin:** i mean you three were being loud as hell

 **Jisung:** IS HAVING FUN NOT ALLOWED!!!

 **Woojin:** not in the middle of the night with a loud volume

 **Chan:** minho come back to the room and bring the kids too

 **Chan:** we're all going to sleep now

 **Chan:** hyunjin and seungmin are already asleep

 **Woojin:** i think changbin is too now

 **Felix:** i'm not tired ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **Chan:** akjskj just come to bed i'll cuddle you

 **Felix:** OMW

 **Woojin:** good night everyone

 

**2:30AM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** is anyone awake

 **Felix:** i can't sleep

 **Jeongin:** i am

 **Felix:** OTL are we awake because we slept earlier already

 **Jeongin:** probably 

**Jeongin:** this floor is quite comfortable tbh

 **Jeongin:** it's nice sleeping with everyone here (◕‿◕)

 **Felix:** ikr (´ ∀ ` *)

 **Felix:** we should do this more often

 **Jeongin:** agreed

 **Felix:** ...

 **Felix:** it's kinda scary rn tho

 **Felix:** it's so quiet

 **Felix:** and so dark and creepy

 **Felix:** (¬_¬ )

 **Felix:** jeongin?

 **Felix:** lmfao you fell asleep okay byeee

 

**4:24AM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** hey channie

 **Felix:** my life without you would be like a broken pencil

 **Felix:** pointless.

 **Felix:** and did you know that

 **Felix:** when God was making you he was showing off

 

**10:05AM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Changbin:** what the fuck felix

 **Seungmin:** was he googling cringey pick up lines at half five in the morning

 **Jisung:** that's kinda cute tho

 **Chan:** my sweet boy :((

 **Jeongin:** lol the last 10+ messages were just lix talking alone

 **Jeongin:** also whoops i didn't mean to fall asleep that quick

 **Jeongin:** it just happened

 **Seungmin:** anyway we cant get breakfast in the cafeteria anymore so should we just skip it entirely and go get lunch

 **Chan:** sounds good

 **Chan:** tho lix, woojin and hyunjin are still sleeping so let's wait a while

 **Changbin:** HOW IS HYUNJIN STILL SLEEPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o˘◡˘o)  
> i hope you enjoyed yet another mess of a chapter! comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !
> 
> you can comment or tweet or send on cc anything you'd like to see happening in this fic! i'll try my best writing your suggestions but can't promise anything! ^^ 
> 
> we're probably going to australia in the next chapter and if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, just tell me!


	5. country boy i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Felix:** save a horse, ride a cowboy
> 
> **Changbin:** oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i shall point out that the day changes quite a lot in this one so be aware! it hope this isn't too much all over the place with the timeskips and topic changes :(
> 
> ALSO: the timestamps are always KST (korean time) so it's always two hours more for chanlix when they're in australia

**FRIDAY**  
**1:03PM - minho? more like MEANho (9)**

**Felix:** GOT OFF MY LAST LECTURE OF THE DAY

**Felix:** TIME TO PACK

**Felix:** AUSTRALIA I'M COMING

**Chan:** HAVE YOU NOT PACKED YET?!

**Felix:** oops

**Felix:** no?

**Chan:** Lord. we have to leave in just a few hours baby

**Felix:** i know i'm quick

**Woojin:** when's your flight?

**Chan:** @10pm

**Felix:** not looking forward to it

**Felix:** why australia gotta be so far (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Chan:** you'll be okay

**Felix:** :(

**Seungmin:** it'll be fine lix

**Seungmin:** will we see each other before you leave?

**Felix:** yes!!! please

**Chan:** when are you and innie leaving?

**Seungmin:** tonight, our train leaves @ 5pm

**Chan:** what about everyone else? when are you going home?

**Woojin:** i'm leaving tomorrow

**Changbin:** i won't leave until monday, i have a project to finish x__x

**Jisung:** minho and i leave tomorrow as well

**Woojin:** i think hyunjin's going home tonight also, but he lives near anyway so he probably doesn't have a precise plan

**Hyunjin:** you're very right hyung

**Hyunjin:** i can go just whenever

**Chan:** let's meet in the common are of our floor in two hours?

**Chan:** seungmin and jeongin will have time to catch their train and we'll have to leave for the airport soon after too

**Changbin:** sounds good!

**Woojin:** yeah!

**Jisung:** yeehaw

**Felix:** omg

**Felix:** country boy

**Jisung:** IT WAS AUTOCORRECT

**Felix:** sure cowboy

**Jisung:** 🤠

**Felix:** save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Changbin:** oh my god

**Chan:** LORD

_**Felix** changed the chat name to **country boy i love you**_

**Hyunjin:** 🤠🤠🤠

 

**9:45PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** dudes

**Felix:** how cool would it be if one day all nine of us could go to australia together :'((

**Hyunjin:** that would be awesome

**Hyunjin:** i really wanna go, australia sounds great :(

**Seungmin:** ^^ we should try to make that happen one day

**Chan:** none of you have ever been?

**Changbin:** i haven't for sure

**Woojin:** i haven't either, i don't think any of us have except you two

**Felix:** omg we could show you around and we could do fun things ;;;;;

**Felix:** i love sydney ;__;

**Jisung:** who's sydney :D

**Minho:** i thought you were dating chan

**Felix:** oh my god shut up, you know what i mean

**Jisung:** kkkk sorry

**Minho:** sydney does sound fun :( one day!

**Felix:** n e way we're taking off soon so gotta put on the airplane mode

**Felix:** see yall in like ten hours lmfao help

**Woojin:** text us once you land!

**Chan:** we will!

**Hyunjin:** you'll be okay lix <3

 

**SATURDAY**  
**8:59AM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Chan:** helloo, we have landed

**Felix:** howdy yall

**Jisung:** i feel mildly attacked by that

**Felix:** LOL

**Changbin:** how was the flight?

**Jeongin:** yeah!

 

**Jeongin:** ??

**Changbin:** hello?

**Chan:** sorry we had a little discussion

**Chan:** it was mostly okay, i like night flights because sleep

**Changbin:** mostly? did something happen?

**Felix:** oop i had a panic attack ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ but it’s fine, slept most of the flight too

**Hyunjin:** :( <3

**Jeongin:** <3

**Changbin:** glad to hear you're fine :(

**Felix:** <33

**Felix:** anyway! chan's dad just picked us up (´ ∀ ` *)

**Chan:** and we're getting some FOOD now

**Chan:** what are you all up to?

**Jeongin:** it's nine in the morning, we're still in bed

**Jeongin:** and seungmin's still asleep actually

**Jeongin:** gonna cuddle him now bye

**Chan:** oh yeah, time zones

**Felix:** wait why is hyunjin up so early then

**Hyunjin:** -__-

**Hyunjin:** mom said i gotta go shopping with her

**Felix:** kjsdk have fun!

 

**10:05PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** what are your thoughts on beach sex

**Felix:** WAIT

**Felix:** WRONG CHAT ABORT MISSION

**Seungmin:** what the fuck

**Woojin:** oh no

**Jeongin:** WHY WOULD YOU TEXT THAT???

**Felix:** SHUT UP CHAN IS NOT NEARBY RIGHT NOW

**Minho:** i mean the sand would be and go everywhere, very unconventional i'd say

**Woojin:** i would agree with minho

**Felix:** ..

**Felix:** true, it's a no then

**Chan:** what the hell felix

**Felix:** i wasnt being THAT SERIOUS

**Felix:** NOT INTO THAT PUBLIC SEX AND ALL

**Felix:** IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT

**Chan:** sure

**Jisung:** AKJSAKJ this is so funny

**Seungmin:** do you ever look at which chat you send your messages to

**Felix:** I TRY MY BEST

**Jeongin:** try harder

**Changbin:** i don't even want to know what goes on in your private chat

**Felix:** 🤠

**Jisung:** nO

**Felix:** I'M KIDDING WE'RE BOTH CHILDREN OF GOD

**Chan:** jesus

**Felix:** he too is a child of god

**Changbin:** GO TO SLEEP

 

**MONDAY**  
**12:08PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Chan:** BAAHAHAHA

**Chan:** do you guys wanna hear something hilarious

**Changbin:** ???

**Jisung:** what did felix do

**Felix:** HEY!

**Felix:** why do you assume i did something

**Hyunjin:** because you always do

**Chan:** i mean technically it wasn't felix's fault

**Felix:** and it was hilarious indeed

**Minho:** JUST GET TO THE POINT

**Felix:** OKAY CHILL

**Felix:** we were waiting for the bus on the bus stop and there was this girl

**Jeongin:** A GIRL

**Hyunjin:** skjfs shut up jeongin

**Felix:** and she had this really pretty glitter make up on, and you know i wouldnt mind having glitter on my face and looking cute too

**Felix:** so i took a step towards her and said hi to her, she looked up from her phone and stared at me

**Felix:** so i said something like "your make up looks really pretty, i like the glitter" and she stared at me more 

**Felix:** AND THE SHE JUSST SAID "sorry, i have a boyfriend"

**Jisung:** NO

**Jeongin:** HAHAHAHAHHA

**Woojin:** oh no

**Changbin:** LMFAOO

**Felix:** chan choked and started laughing so hard behind me

**Felix:** and she looked a little offended at that

**Felix:** at this point i was just like Fuck Hets

**Felix:** so i just said "so do i, but i just wanted to know where you got that glitter from" and then turned away

**Felix:** and hugged chan so she would see that i never was interested in her musty ass

**Felix:** ONLY THE GLITTER

**Chan:** SHE WENT SO RED AND ACTUALLY MOVED AWAY FROM US

**Felix:** WHAT in my words implied that i was interested in her in any way

**Seungmin:** omg tragic

**Seungmin:** felix flirting with a girl

**Felix:** ew

**Hyunjin:** and right in front of chan too!

**Jeongin:** yeah :O how dare he

**Felix:** >:((

**Chan:** it was so funny 

**Felix:** but now i don't know what glitter it was (╥_╥)

**Felix:** would've looked bomb under my eyes, chris would've not been able to resist me

**Chan:** i can't resist you even without

**Chan:** also you have other glitters dumbass

**Felix:** (╥_╥)

**Seungmin:** since when do you call him Chris

**Felix:** oop

**Felix:** my brain is confuse, everyone here calls him chris so

**Jisung:** hold up, what language do you speak???

**Felix:** english and korean??

**Hyunjin:** bilingual kings (☆__☆)

**Changbin:** lmao shutup hyunjin

**Jisung:** akjskd no

**Jisung:** like do you speak english OR korean when you're in australia?

**Chan:** we just mix both? i guess? but probably a little more english than usual tho

**Chan:** and english to other people obviously

**Jisung:** well yeah i figured that out

**Woojin:** jisung. why would they only speak one language in australia when in korea they mix both languages too

**Jisung:** ... good point

**Felix:** oh, i guess we mix both a lot when speaking together

**Felix:** haven't even really realized, it comes so naturally

**Chan:** cute

**Minho:** it's confusing

**Felix:** LEARN ENGLISH THEN

**Minho:** oop no need to get aggressive babe

**Felix:** (o˘◡˘o)

**Chan:** anyway we're off to have lunch now

**Felix:** byee ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 

**TUESDAY**  
**2:20PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** good day fellas

**Felix:** i am single and ready to mingle

**Jisung:** ?!?

**Felix:** boyfriend applications are OPEN

**Hyunjin:** i can't tell if you're serious or not

**Seungmin:** same

**Felix:** SSKFJAKJS I'M JOKING

**Felix:** but my current boyfriend is an idiot so there's that

**Woojin:** what happened?

**Minho:** yeah???

**Chan:** ...

**Felix:** we went to the beach for the whole day to swim and eat ice cream and it was all good UNTIL

**Felix:** we took a nap in the sun, and being the good boy i am, i put on sunscreen because god knows there's enough freckles on my face

**Felix:** BUT CHANNIE DID NOT

**Seungmin:** oh no

**Felix:** and he slept on his stomach so now HIS WHOLE BACK AND ARMS ARE RED AS FUCK

**Minho:** AKSJHAHS

**Jisung:** sounds painful (>__<)

**Minho:** poor chan

**Chan:** i AM in pain

**Felix:** I BET YOU ARE DUMBASS

**Woojin:** chan... put some aloe vera on the burns

**Woojin:** also, getting sunburnt is not good for you so remember to use sunscreen

**Seungmin:** kkkkk

**Chan:** i will, we're on our way home now

**Chan:** AND I KNOW IT’S NOT, it was an accident OTL

**Felix:** i'm not letting you leave the house without ten layers of sunscreen after this

**Felix:** and we will add one more layer every hour

**Hyunjin:** you're gonna need a lot of sunscreen

**Chan:** oh my god

**Chan:** anyway on another note: I love your freckles felix

**Jisung:** !!! they’re very pretty

**Jeongin:** agreed

**Changbin:** ^^

**Felix:** omg I love you (◕‿◕)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! leave comments, they make my day (´ ∀ ` *)
> 
> should i continue their australia shenanigans in the next chapter too? we did only get to tuesday after all but idk??
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !
> 
> you can comment or tweet me or send me on cc anything you would like to see in this fic! i'll try my best to write any suggestions but i can't promise anything ^^
> 
> p.s THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS, it makes me so happy how many people like this :'))


	6. channie is a SNAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Felix:** this is chan's world and we're all just living in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really took my time with this chapter huh, i was really stuck with it but here it is! so, enjoy!

**WEDNESDAY**  
**6:54PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Jeongin:** hello (◕‿◕) how is everyone?

**Jeongin:** this chat has been dead for over 24 hours

**Jeongin:** is that a record

**Changbin:** lol probably

**Hyunjin:** i've been spending time with my parents ♡( ◡‿◡ ) and we had some relatives over too oof

**Changbin:** nice

**Changbin:** i've just been chilling, doing not school related music

**Jeongin:** uwu

**Seungmin:** i took innie on a date uwu

**Jeongin:** i loved it (◕‿◕)

**Seungmin:** and i love you

**Woojin:** that is cute.

**Felix:** (x__x)

**Felix:** we went clubbing with some friends last night

**Felix:** worst hangover ever send help

**Chan:** we've been in bed the whole day lmfao

**Chan:** we got kicked out a club last night too

**Jisung:** NO WAY

**Jisung:** WHY

**Woojin:** ^^ what happened

**Felix:** uhhhh

**Chan:** lix was SO DRUNK

**Felix:** YOU WERE TOO 

**Chan:** he climbed on the bar counter to dance

**Jisung:** OMG LEGEND

**Hyunjin:** AKJSDAJD 

**Felix:** CHAN DARED ME TO

**Chan:** ... anyway apparently it was too much and the security literally threw felix out

**Felix:** it was mean! i have bruises (╥_╥)

**Felix:** then channie tried to fight the security and they threw him out as well

**Felix:** tho it wasnt as literal throwing, more like violently pushing

**Changbin:** lmfaoo wild

**Woojin:** i have no words

**Jeongin:** wildt, the nine of us should go out, we havent done that in ages

**Hyunjin:** yes!! it would be fun

**Felix:** lemme just surive this hangover first

**Seungmin:** lol

**Felix:** fyi im cuddling a shirtless channie and it's awesome

**Jeongin:** gross

**Felix:** >:(

**Jisung:** minho and i are trying to clean my parents' garage

**Minho:** send help

**Felix:** if you find any cowboy hats remember to keep them 🤠 they would complete your outfit jisung

**Jisung:** HSEJFK SHUT UP

**Felix:** 🤠🤠🤠 a lil cowboy roleplay hurt no one

**Jeongin:** i have a theory

**Jisung:** ??

**Felix:** ????

**Jeongin:** felix is actually into that cowboy shit but is teasing jisung about it to hide

**Felix:** SAKJDKSJDFKJA NO

**Jisung:** omg, you're a genius jeongin (¬‿¬ )

**Hyunjin:** OOP felix is the country boy after all

**Felix:** THAT IS NOT TRUE I AINT NO COWBOY

**Jisung:** chill

**Jisung:** a lil cowboy roleplay hurt no one

**Felix:** SHUT UP

**Minho:** jisung stop texting and come help this is YOUR garage

**Jisung:** oop

**Chan:** lix and i are gonna attempt to get up finally

**Changbin:** isn't it like 9pm there???

**Felix:** did we not already say we've been suffering the whole day in bed

**Felix:** time to shower all the shame away

 

**THURSDAY**  
**1:24AM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** hey

**Felix:** wanna see something beautiful?

**Felix:** [image]

**Changbin:** that's a picture of chan

**Felix:** yeah

**Changbin:** ...

**Changbin:** want to see something ugly? :D

**Changbin:** [image]

**Felix:** HEY THAT'S ME

**Changbin:** yes :)

**Felix:** I'M CUTE!

**Changbin:** go to sleep 

**Felix:** can't sleep :((

**Changbin:** where's your cuddle buddy

**Felix:** channie's sleeping right next to me (╥_╥)

**Jisung:** i thought you wrote cuddle daddy

**Felix:** AHDSJAH

**Changbin:** (-__-)

**Jisung:** when are you coming back felix?

**Felix:** our flight's on saturday

**Jisung:** uwu

**Felix:** owo

**Felix:** oop channie woke up and said i have to sleep good night

**Felix:** i'm getting sleep cuddles!! OwO

**Jisung:** uwu byee

**Changbin:** sleep well

 

**11:45AM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Jeongin:** seungminnie just BUSTED HIS ASS

**Jeongin:** HAAHAHAHAH

**Hyunjin:** BAHAHAHA what happened

**Seungmin:** (-__-)

**Seungmin:** I FELL

**Seungmin:** RIGHT ON MY ASS 

**Seungmin:** my tailbone is screaming, can't wait to sit in the train for over two hours

**Hyunjin:** RIP

**Hyunjin:** you coming back today already?

**Jeongin:** we're going to seungmin's for a few days!! :3

**Woojin:** we leave campus for a week and u all keep getting hurt

**Woojin:** chan burns himself like an idiot and seungmin cant even walk

**Woojin:** SIGH

**Seungmin:** STOP IT

**Jisung:** i mean

**Jisung:** felix did get punched on campus so are we safe anywhere

**Woojin:** good point

**Seungmin:** i am suffering

**Hyunjin:** maybe jeongin can kiss it better

**Seungmin:** ...

**Jeongin:** i would love to

**Hyunjin:** EWAKJKJSAFLA

**Jeongin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Woojin:** SIGH

**Seungmin:** you can kiss my ass all you want

**Hyunjin:** OMG

**Hyunjin:** who's gonna kiss my ass

**Seungmin:** get a bf

**Hyunjin:** oof

**Hyunjin:** some day

 

**3:58PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** hakuna matata!

**Jisung:** what a wondreful phrase

**Felix:** HAKUNA MATATA

**Jisung:** AINT NO PASSING CRAZE

**Felix:** IT MEANS NO WORRIES

**Jisung:** FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS

**Felix:** IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREE PHILOSOPHY

**Jisung:** HAKUNA MATATA~~

**Minho:** you done?

**Felix:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Minho:** it was cute

**Felix:** (o˘◡˘o)

**Jisung:** (o˘◡˘o)

**Hyunjin:** is anyone coming back to seoul today, other than seungmin and jeonginnie?

**Jisung:** we're only coming on sunday, sorry :(

**Woojin:** i come tomorrow ://

**Changbin:** nope, sorry

**Hyunjin:** sad! i'm just bored and wanted someone to hang out with

**Hyunjin:** at least i have kkami ;;

**Jeongin:** we can hang out hyunjin!!!

**Hyunjin:** but i don't wanna take seungmin from his parents :////

**Seungmin:** i live in seoul hyunjin, i can see them often anyway

**Seungmin:** also they're not even home today, they're visiting my grandparents and come tomorrow morning

**Changbin:** but.. why did you two leave busan today already then???

**Jeongin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we get to be alone the night

**Seungmin:** and we don't have to wake up early tomorrow to take an early train

**Changbin:** fair enough

**Hyunjin:** UWU

**Hyunjin:** should we go get dinner?

**Jeongin:** yes! i'll pm you >>>

**Felix:** ANYWAY

**Felix:** how's your ass seungmin LMAOOOO

**Seungmin:** stfu felix

**Felix:** :(((((

**Seungmin:** still can't sit without hurting, YOU HAPPY?

**Felix:** D::::

**Woojin:** if it hurts too much for long you should go get it checked out

**Seungmin:** NOT ABOUT TO SHOW MY ASS TO A DOCTOR

**Woojin:** THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR ASS, IT'S YOUR TAILBONE

**Felix:** oof

**Seungmin:** ... anyway, i don't think it's too serious, i hope it'll pass in a few days

**Felix:** hakuna matata

**Woojin:** no

**Felix:** D::

 

**FRIDAY**  
**2:44PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** i have some news

**Woojin:** ?

**Felix:** channie is a SNAKE

**Minho:** we been knew

**Chan:** MINHO

**Minho:** :D

**Changbin:** what did chan do?

**Felix:** HE IS SHEDDING

**Minho:** LOL

**Chan:** .... my skin's just starting to peel

**Woojin:** the sunburn?

**Chan:** what else.

**Woojin:** heh

**Felix:** here's channie

**Felix:** <~~~~~~~~~(¨<~

**Minho:** what is that

**Felix:** IT'S A SNAKE

**Changbin:** how

**Felix:** I TRIED OKAY

**Chan:** >:((((

**Felix:** :D

**Felix:** i love you :/

**Chan:** i love you too

**Minho:** can you two ever just??? not be gross

**Felix:** don't be mean >:(

**Minho:** ...

**Minho:** sorry babe, you're cute

**Felix:** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Changbin:** anywayyyy

**Changbin:** Felix!

**Felix:** yes?

**Changbin:** i've been working on this one track and i need your voice?

**Changbin:** i'll buy you lunch

**Felix:** of course!!! (´ ∀ ` *)

**Changbin:** thanks!

 

**7:13PM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Jeongin:** SAVE ME

**Jisung:** :O

**Jeongin:** seungmin's mom loves me too much otl

**Seungmin:** you're too adorable

**Jeongin:** i'm never getting used to this

**Jisung:** there's no such thing as too much love

**Jeongin:** i do like it tho...

**Jeongin:** it's always just startling

**Seungmin:** my whole family loves you innie

**Seungmin:** but i love you more (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

**Jeongin:** i love you the most ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

**Jisung:** so cute ;_;

**Jeongin:** (◕‿◕)

**Woojin:** cute

**Woojin:** anyone on campus yet?

**Jisung:** we're coming on sunday ://

**Jeongin:** so are we :(

**Hyunjin:** i'm not but i'm thinking of coming :o

**Woojin:** tell me if u come, i could use some company

**Woojin:** it's weirdly quiet here, i guess most people are coming tomorrow or on sunday

**Woojin:** changbin, when are you coming?

**Changbin:** sunday or monday D: i don't have classes on monday until noon so i'm thinking of coming in the morning

**Woojin:** ok!

 

**SATURDAY**  
**3:01AM - country boy i love you (9)**

**Felix:** we should change the chatname

**Minho:** it's three in the morning felix

**Felix:** actually, it's 5

**Minho:** right

**Felix:** that doesn't mean we shouldn't change the chatname

**Jisung:** why are you awake at 5am?

**Felix:** COULDN'T SLEEP BUT IS THAT ANYTHING NEW

**Jisung:** :(

**Felix:** i'm just nervous, we're leaving tomorrow

**Felix:** or technically later today

**Minho:** aw babe

**Felix:** but anyway, why are you two awake??

**Jisung:** we were having a movie marathon and just finished ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

**Felix:** uwu

**Felix:** i just came up with a good chat name but it's too long

**Minho:** what is it?

**Felix:** this is chan's world and we're all just living in it

**Minho:** yes it's too long, next

**Felix:** :(

**Felix:** now i know!

_**Felix** changed the chat name to **BANG CHAN**_

**Minho:** that is a terrible chat name

**Felix:** >:( come up with something better yourself then

**Jisung:** literally can already see the times felix will mistake this chat to his private chat with hyung

**Minho:** LOL

**Felix:** ... i have one fear

**Felix:** anyway! i bought some gifts for yall (´ ∀ ` *)

**Felix:** can't wait to give them to you

**Jisung:** omg no, you didn't have to :(

**Felix:** but i wanted!

**Minho:** you're the cutest

**Felix:** >///<

**Jisung:** ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**Minho:** we're gonna sleep now, you should too lix

**Felix:** i'll try (´ ∀ ` *)

**Felix:** GOOD NIGHT (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

**7:20AM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Chan:** sigh 

**Chan:** what am i gonna do with you and your sleeping habits felix

**Chan:** i appreciate the chat name tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <~~~~~~~~~(¨<~
> 
> thank you for reading!! and, oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you leave! 350+ kudos is unbelievable ;;;
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !
> 
> i'm open for any suggestions! just comment, tweet me or send me on cc anything you wanna see in this fic!


	7. i'm moving to japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Felix:** FURSOME
> 
>  **Jisung:** meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this somehow got out of hand at the end, don't know if u can tell  
> alternative title to this chapter is: celibacy here i come

**MONDAY**  
**7:55AM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Felix:** who allowed 8am lectures

 **Hyunjin:** (＿ ＿*) Z z z

 **Hyunjin:** ikr

 **Hyunjin:** where are you tho?? you have five minutes

 **Felix:** i'm coming zzzzz

 **Changbin:** n!,!-´$_nlk

 **Changbin:** mclfncfk

 **Hyunjin:** ???? 

**Felix:** binnie??

 **Hyunjin:** lmao what

 **Felix:** does mingo hyung take this same course?

 **Hyunjin:** yes, he's already here

 **Minho:** but you aren't, the teacher's starting

 **Minho:** where are you

 **Felix:** i'm tired! i left too late

 **Felix:** what if i just skip

 **Hyunjin:** you're already up and coming, what's the point anymore

 **Felix:** you right

 

 **Minho:** wow jisung you shouldn't have let your roommate leave the room, or his bed

 **Jisung:** whattup i just wkoe up

 **Hyunjin:** lmao

 **Felix:** (-_-)

 **Jisung:** wait what's with felix?

 **Minho:** he looks like he's still asleep

 **Felix:** it's the 8am lecture

 **Felix:** being up this early is not for humans

 **Jisung:** you right, that's why i'm going back to sleep good night

 **Felix:** ...

 

**8:46AM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Changbin:** what the

 **Changbin:** i JUST woke up, how have i sent messages here an hour ago

 **Hyunjin:** i mean, they didn't make any sense

 **Felix:** we love a legend who can text while asleep 🤩

 **Hyunjin:** lmfao

 **Changbin:** i wish i knew what my asleep brain was trying to say

 **Hyunjin:** me too

 **Woojin:** HAHAHAHHA everyone

 **Felix:** ???

 **Jeongin:** DON'T YOU DARE

 **Hyunjin:** lol what is going on

 **Woojin:** so like, we're in the choir room, warming up our vocals a little because our vocal practice starts soon

 **Woojin:** and FOR SOME REASON unknown to me

 **Woojin:** jeongin starts serenading seungmin (it was cute actually)

 **Woojin:** and it got everyone's attention but jeongin didn't notice but then his voice cracked HARD

 **Jeongin:** i hate you

 **Hyunjin:** nO ASHDKASHDJ

 **Changbin:** omg poor jeongin

 **Felix:** KEHEHEHEHHEHEHE

 **Woojin:** it was so funny people cracked up and the teacher had just walked in and was trying to keep a straight face

 **Jeongin:** IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING

 **Jeongin:** .... i never want to open my mouth again

 **Seungmin:** you literally have to in just a few minutes

 **Seungmin:** but it's okay innie, it was funny and you're cute 

**Seungmin:** and it's normal, anyone can get a voice crack

 **Jeongin:** (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ♡

 **Seungmin:** now come here we're starting

 **Jeongin:** yes!!

 **Felix:** wildt

 **Felix:** suddenly got a flashback to the most embarrassing moment of my life

 **Felix:** (*_*)

 **Changbin:** what is it?

 **Felix:** not telling

 **Changbin:** ..

 **Minho:** THEN WHY MENTION IT

 **Jisung:** YEAH, now i'm curious

 **Changbin:** TELL US

 **Felix:** >:-(

 **Felix:** OKAY, we had this school festival kinda thingy when i was in my 1st year in high school and we had prepared a dance performance for it with a small group

 **Felix:** it was all fine until it was our time, we went on stage and the music started

 **Felix:** AND I FORGOT EVERY SINGLE MOVE

 **Felix:** EVERYONE STARTED DANCING BUT I JUST STOOD THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **Felix:** then i just ran off stage and cried for three days i was so embarrassed

 **Minho:** omg no

 **Jisung:** HASAJDCKJASK i feel bad for u

 **Felix:** thanks 

**Changbin:** (・_・)

 **Hyunjin:** oh no, sounds horrible o_o

 **Felix:** IT WAS, i still hate it

 

**11:40AM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Felix:** :(((

 **Felix:** SAD

 **Hyunjin:** ajkdk don't be so dramatic

 **Seungmin:** what's up

 **Felix:** we have to do a project in pairs and the teacher assigned us pairs and HOW DID HYUNJIN AND MINHO STILL END UP BEING A PAIR

 **Felix:** i'm with some dude i've never even spoken to

 **Hyunjin:** it'll be fine

 **Felix:** i hope we'll work well together

 **Seungmin:** i'm sure you will

 **Felix:** anyway, i won't be able to join yall for lunch because he want us to get started immediately

 **Chan:** when are you gonna eat then??? isn't he gonna eat?

 **Felix:** he asked if it's okay we just grab something quick and get started

 **Chan:** ok :( see u later then <33

 **Felix:** yeah ^3^

 **Hyunjin:** minho and i are on our way to the cafeteria, who's coming?

 **Chan:** changbin and i are, our class just finished as well

 **Jisung:** i'm coming from the dorms!!

 **Seungmin:** jeongin, woojin and i are here already

**Felix:** 💔 

**Jisung:** (T_T)

 

**2:10PM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Felix:** is anyone free to hang out or should i just take a nap

 **Seungmin:** u can come over, we're in our room

 **Felix:** coming ^^

 **Minho:** how did it go with your partner?

 **Felix:** it was fine

 **Felix:** we got a lot done

 **Felix:** seeing him on thursday again

 **Hyunjin:** oof, yall productive

 **Hyunjin:** we should get started with ours too minho

 **Minho:** yes, i'll pm u let's see when we have time

 **Felix:** still can't believe she paired you two, does she have something against me

 **Minho:** lol i think she just picked the pairs randomly with some program

 **Felix:** how do you two still end up together 😭😭

 **Hyunjin:** skjfk just get over it

 **Felix:** TT

 

**2:24PM - BANG CHAN(9)**

**Seungmin:** felix wants to hang out, comes over and then just falls asleep on my bed

 **Seungmin:** PLUS he's cuddling with jeongin

 **Seungmin:** i see how it is

 **Changbin:** lmfao cute

 **Jeongin:** he seemed a little down :( cuddles help

 **Chan:** down?? is he okay?

 **Seungmin:** i hope so? he seemed tired and just upset

 **Chan:** oh :(

 **Seungmin:** anyone (minho, hyunjin???) know if he has any classes today?

 **Hyunjin:** hhhh we have one lecture @ 3 and he needs to be there :((

 **Seungmin:** dang, will he make it if we wake him up in 15 mins?

 **Hyunjin:** i'd think so

 **Seungmin:** good

 

**3:04PM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Felix:** oof that was a great nap, thanks jeongin

 **Jeongin:** no probelm (^_^)

 **Chan:** are you okay lix? they said you were upset

 **Felix:** i'm fine!! i was just really tired ^^

 **Chan:** you sure?

 **Felix:** yes ^3^

 **Chan:** okay <3

 

**4:15PM - Chan & Felix (2)**

**Felix:** channiieee (◕‿◕)

 **Chan:** yes?

 **Felix:** do u wanna sleep in our room tonight? i think jisung's going to minho's for the night

 **Felix:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chan:** oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chan:** sure 

**Felix:** yeet ^3^

 **Chan:** you're so cute

 **Felix:** >///<

 

**11:26PM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Jisung:** DOES ANYOEN HAVE ANY BLEACH

 **Jisung:** I WANT TO BURN MY EYES OFF

 **Jeongin:** what happened????

 **Jisung:** HWAT HAPPENED YOU ASK

 **Jeongin:** indeed i do

 **Changbin:** i'm intrigued

 **Jisung:** STORYTIME I ACCIDENTALLY WALKED IN ON MY BEST FRIENDS FUCKING (NOT CLICKBAIT)

 **Changbin:** NO

 **Changbin:** YOU DIDN'T

 **Jisung:** OH BUT I DID

 **Seungmin:** YIKES

 **Jeongin:** NO

 **Minho:** but bleaching your eyes won't erase the memory and visual from your brain

 **Jisung:** are u implying i should bleach my brain then

 **Minho:** yes

 **Jisung:** k, on it

 **Felix:** JISUNG I THOT YOU WERE @ MINHO'S FOR THE NIGHT

 **Jisung:** WELL I AM NOW

 **Hyunjin:** thot

 **Jisung:** that's felix

 **Jisung:** A THOT

 **Chan:** that was the worst thing i've ever experienced

 **Felix:** do you think if jisung hits his head hard enough he'll forget what he saw

 **Felix:** WAIT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO OUR PRIVATE CHAT

 **Seungmin:** is it because of this chat name

 **Felix:** SHUT UP

 **Jisung:** ARE YOU PLANNING ON MURDERING ME

 **Minho:** i don't appreciate the physical harm you're implying to cause to my boyfriend

 **Chan:** you literally just told him to bleach his brain

 **Minho:** oh

 **Woojin:** this is a mess

 **Changbin:** but it's so funny lmfao

 **Woojin:** agreed

 **Felix:** never having sex again, celibacy here i come

 **Chan:** oh my god

 **Hyunjin:** BAHAHAHAHAH 

**Felix:** that moment is literally battling with school festival disaster as the most embarrassing moment of my life

 **Jisung:** AJDKAJHSFKJ

 **Jisung:** i never want to see you two again, i'm moving to japan

 **Felix:** STFU

 **Felix:** if i watch you and minho have sex we're even

 **Chan:** then i should watch too

 **Minho:** but that means i should see you two going at it too

 **Hyunjin:** IT'S GETTING WEIRD

 **Hyunjin:** LET'S STOP THIS RIGHT NOW

 **Changbin:** how about a foursome

 **Hyunjin:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **Changbin:** HAHAHHAH

 **Woojin:** let's calm down and backtrack a little

 **Woojin:** felix, do you have chan saved as "bang chan" in your contacts LOL

 **Chan:** >.>>>>

 **Felix:** nO! but it's still confusing

 **Seungmin:** i literally have everyone saved with just their surname and first name, what's wrong with that

 **Hyunjin:** so i'm just hwang hyunjin

 **Seungmin:** yes

 **Jisung:** even jeongin???

 **Seungmin:** YES, it's just a contact name what does it matter

 **Changbin:** i'm with you seungmin, it's more neat and practical

 **Felix:** you could at least have like a heart or an emoji after the name (╥﹏╥)

 **Seungmin:** ...

 **Seungmin:** ok i'll change yours to "lee felix 🤢"

 **Felix:** ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ

 **Seungmin:** :DDD

 **Jeongin:** how did we go from minho, jisung, chan and felix fursome to this in like half a second

 **Felix:** FURSOME

 **Jisung:** meow

 **Minho:** oh

 **Jeongin:** EVERYONE SHUT UP

 **Chan:** let's just... all go to sleep

 **Hyunjin:** agreed (＿ ＿*) Z z z

 

**TUESDAY**  
**1:55AM - BANG CHAN (9)**

**Felix:** oh no, we were supposed to change the chat name

 **Felix:** we're going back to the og until someone comes up with something better

_**Felix** changed the chat name to **GAYS (¬‿¬ )**_

**Felix:** good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^3^  
> thank you for reading! i hope you liked this mess, leave kudos and comments! they really make my day :')
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !
> 
> i'm open for any suggestions! just comment, tweet me or send me on cc anything you wanna see in this fic!


	8. we going down streaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hyunjin:** spilled the tea, as one could say
> 
> **Changbin:** ew
> 
> **Felix:** please, never say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup dudes
> 
> trigger warnings: implied/mentioned panic attack

**THURSDAY**  
**10:21AM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Seungmin:** hey

**Seungmin:** has anyone else noticed how weird felix has been acting this week?

**Jisung:** YES

**Jisung:** i tried talking to him about it

**Jisung:** he said it's because he hasn't been sleeping well

**Jisung:** but idk, he's never been like this even with too little sleep

**Woojin:** wdym? i haven't been able to see him much this week

**Seungmin:** he just seems very off

**Jisung:** quiet and not happy?

**Woojin:** oh ://

**Hyunjin:** yall know he can see these messages, right?

**Seungmin:** i don't mind, just wanna know if he's okay

**Jisung:** where is he anyway

**Hyunjin:** went to the bathroom, we're at a dance practice atm

**Chan:** i've noticed too, i think we should talk about it later tho

**Seungmin:** yeah, sorry

**Seungmin:** i just suddenly thought of it

**Felix:** guys really.. 

**Felix:** i'm fine!

**Woojin:** are you? :(

**Chan:** baby, it's okay to say you're not, we just wanna help

**Seungmin:** we don't want you to be alone with whatever is bothering you

**Jisung:** yeah :(

**Felix:** i'm just stressed, tired, all that jazz

**Seungmin:** :( just know we're here if you wanna talk

**Jisung:** yeah <333

**Woojin:** ^^

**Felix:** i know ^_^

**Chan:** <33

**Chan:** also, even if you're "just" stressed, talking can help

**Hyunjin:** are we all free for lunch today?

**Hyunjin:** i feel like i haven't seen some of you in forever

**Seungmin:** yeah, it's been a busy week x_x

**Woojin:** lunch @ 11? 

**Hyunjin:** our class ends @ 11, but we'll come as quickly as possible

**Seungmin:** 11 is good for jeongin and i

**Changbin:** i'm free until 12:30 so 11 is fine

**Jisung:** ^ same

**Chan:** my class ends 11:15 but i'll come!!

 

**12:55PM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Jisung:** if i made a disstrack about our teacher for this song making course, would he realize?

**Changbin:** i mean... probably?

**Jeongin:** omg do it

**Jeongin:** JKSAKJSD 

**Jeongin:** i dare you

**Jeongin:** that would be iconic

**Chan:** jisung don't listen to jeongin

**Chan:** don't do it

**Changbin:** it would be pretty funny tbh

**Jisung:** that's it, i know what i'm gonna do then

**Chan:** oh no

**Chan:** he's gonna fry your ass

**Jisung:** minho can come cronch it then 🤑

**Jeongin:** GROSS

**Minho:** just ask and i'll be there 🤩

**Minho:** nom nom

**Chan:** please

**Changbin:** make a disstrack about chan then

**Hyunjin:** pFFFT 

**Jeongin:** DO IT

**Chan:** HEY

**Jisung:** _his name is chan_

**Jisung:** _and he's no fun_

**Hyunjin:** _he has guns_

**Chan:** WHAT

**Hyunjin:** _on his arms_ 😜

**Hyunjin:** talking about your muscles bro ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Jisung:** that's not a diss!!

**Hyunjin:** oh shit you right

**Hyunjin:** _he's so pale_

**Jeongin:** _and he's going to jail_

**Jisung:** _FOR STEALING KALE_

**Chan:** AKJDHAKJN SHUT UP

**Chan:** it was an accident

**Jisung:** gonna get the best grade on this track 🤩

**Hyunjin:** wait what

**Hyunjin:** you've actually stolen kale?! ON ACCIDENT?!

**Woojin:** chan?!?!?

**Jisung:** lmfaoo it was hilarious

**Hyunjin:** why don't we know about this??? WHO KNOWS

**Changbin:** i do

**Jisung:** and i

**Jisung:** lixie too

**Chan:** oh my god.

**Woojin:** i want to hear this story

**Hyunjin:** me too!!!

**Jisung:** go on, tell them XD

**Chan:** ...

**Chan:** this happened a few months ago, jisung, changbin and i were in the grocery store and i was carrying a few books in this tote bag

**Chan:** and we needed kale for the food we were gonna make but changbin went somewhere with the shopping basket so i just stuck the kale in my tote bag

**Chan:** and forgot it ever was there. so yeah. once back in our dorm room i started taking the books out and THE KALE WAS JUST SITTING THERE

**Changbin:** he freaked out so bad when he realized we didn't pay for it

**Changbin:** felix almost died laughing

**Jisung:** imagine accidentally stealing KALE HAHAHAHAH

**Hyunjin:** BFAHAAHAHHAHA 

**Woojin:** :DDDDDDD

**Changbin:** he even wanted to go return it!!!!

**Jeongin:** aASSJKHDAJ

**Chan:** where's my baby when i need support

**Changbin:** felix would laugh his ass off, again, don't think you'd get any support

**Hyunjin:** also, your baby is sleeping on minho's shoulder

**Chan:** ....

**Jisung:** :(

**Changbin:** in the lecture hall?

**Hyunjin:** yeah, good thing he doesn't snore

**Jeongin:** lol

 

**15:28PM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Felix:** soemoen

**Felix:** anyeone

**Felix:** hlep me

**Seungmin:** felix??

**Felix:** i cnat breahhte

**Felix:** oh ym godd

**Felix:** imm shakigng

**Seungmin:** where are you?! what's going on?

**Felix:** help

**Woojin:** felix where are you?? are you okay?

**Seungmin:** clearly he's not!

**Hyunjin:** he left the class to go to the bathroom a while ago

**Hyunjin:** minho's going after him already, i'm going too

**Chan:** I'M COMING TOO WHERE ARE YOU

**Woojin:** please chan calm down

**Hyunjin:** the bathroom near the cafeteria

**Changbin:** we're on a lecture and chan just sprinted, he'll be there in a few minutes

**Woojin:** you found felix?

**Hyunjin:** yepp, minho's got him

**Hyunjin:** it's a panic attack

**Seungmin:** :(

**Woojin:** damn

**Hyunjin:** OH my god, chan just came in

**Hyunjin:** slammed the door open so loudly i almost peed my pants

**Jisung:** asfjsdk 

**Changbin:** how's felix?

**Minho:** he's getting there

**Minho:** hyunjin went to get his stuff from the classroom because he's definitely not going back

**Hyunjin:** the class ends soon anyway, i'm getting our things too minho

**Minho:** sure

**Minho:** we're just sitting on the bathroom floor and someone just opened the door, looked at us, and closed the door lmfaooo

 

**15:56PM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Felix:** wow sorry haha

**Jisung:** lixxxxxx

**Woojin:** you good?

**Felix:** yeah, a little shaky still but ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

**Felix:** didn't meant to freak out on the chat like that sorry

**Woojin:** you don't have to apologize, i'm glad you did so the guys could come to you :)

**Felix:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Chan:** jisung i'll be sleeping in ur room tonight, hope it's okay with you

**Jisung:** yea of course

**Seungmin:** where are you? felix?

**Chan:** we're on our way to the dorms

**Chan:** lix, minho, hyunjin and i

**Seungmin:** jisung and lix's room? i'm coming over

**Chan:** yes

**Chan:** also, i left all my things in the lecture hall so.. changbin?

**Changbin:** on it

 

**16:45PM - GAYS (¬‿¬ ) (9)**

**Hyunjin:** chan and seungmin are about to fight !

**Changbin:** what

**Woojin:** What

**Woojin:** each other??

**Jeongin:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Hyunjin:** wait, not each other 

**Hyunjin:** but a guy

**Minho:** felix's project partner, to be exact

**Woojin:** why ???

**Hyunjin:** well, it took some time until felix told us what's going on

**Hyunjin:** spilled the tea, as one could say

**Changbin:** ew

**Felix:** please, never say that

**Hyunjin:** ANYWAY long story short, felix's partner is an asshole and we hate him :)

**Woojin:** i mean, i support you but what'd he do?

**Felix:** well, he keeps pressuring me to work on the project because he wants it done by tomorrow

**Felix:** (which is why i'm seeing him tomorrow morning no matter what channie says)

**Felix:** he's been texting me the whole week to check the parts i've done and written because apparently they're shit and not good enough

**Felix:** and that's what he says about me too, i'm not good enough and he even straight up claimed to be doing most of the work for this whole shit 

**Felix:** and that he'll just let me get a good grade too even tho he's done all the work because he doesn't want to start arguing about it with me and the teacher

**Felix:** so yeah, love that for me :))

**Woojin:** ok wow what a jerk

**Jeongin:** hyung you don't deserve that :(

**Changbin:** HE BETTER SQUARE THE FUCK UP (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Changbin:** chan, seungmin, let's hunt down this son of a bitch

**Felix:** i can fight for myself, thank you very much

**Felix:** AND NO ONE'S HUNTING DOWN ANYONE

**Felix:** we're done with this project tomorrow morning and i don't have to work with him anymore, it's all good

**Woojin:** but you better know that you ARE good enough and i'm sure you do your projects very well

**Minho:** i KNOW he does, he's a great project partner, that dude is just a selfish asshole

**Woojin:** yeah, so just know you do deserve that good grade even more than he does, for putting up with a shithead like him

**Jeongin:** you are so good at what you do hyung and put so much effort into everything!!! don't let some jerk make you think otherwise

**Felix:** thanks guys (ಥ﹏ಥ) 

**Felix:** it's really been stressing me out this week and i haven't been able to sleep well and ... idk

**Felix:** hasn't even been a week since springbreak and i'm already in need of another break :DD

**Felix:** we going down streaks

**Jisung:** they did dump all these deadlines for us immediately after the break (>_<)

**Jisung:** but we should do something fun over the weekend? to chill and destress

**Jeongin:** omg let's go to the arcade 

**Felix:** owo! yes!!

**Felix:** everyone here is saying yes too!! changbin? woojin? jisung?

**Jeongin:** pweasee

**Jisung:** cursed

**Jisung:** but yes!! sounds fun

**Woojin:** fine with me!

**Changbin:** same^^

**Felix:** OWO

**Jeongin:** UWU

**Hyunjin:** just for more uwus: felix is very excited, he's literally squealing on chan's lap and squeezing chan's hand

**Jisung:** uwu (◕‿◕)♡

**Woojin:** dinner @ 6? we can plan more

**Hyunjin:** yes!

_**Felix** changed the chat name to **uwu overload**_

**Felix:** uwu

**Jisung:** omg..

**Jeongin:** uwu all day every day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕‿◕)♡  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! thank you for reading, and please leave kudos and comments, they make my day :')
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !
> 
> i'm open for any suggestions! just comment, tweet me or send me on cc anything you wanna see in this fic!


	9. the yeehaw squad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hyunjin:** you two?? are?? disgusting
> 
>  **Minho:** don't be mean to my babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back after nearly two months and the yeehaw agenda never ends, i am so sorry. i swear it was buried already but then they sang old town road in the recent vlive and this happened ://

**FRIDAY**  
**9:55AM - uwu overload (9)**

**Jisung:** lixie how did it go with your partner? yall done?

 **Felix:** well, it was not fun but we're done with it 🤑

 **Felix:** nearly had another panic attack when i saw him but we good fam

 **Felix:** i want hugs (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Jisung:** i volunteer babe!!!!

 **Jisung:** come to the library, i'm here with minho and seungmin

 **Felix:** i'll quickly drop by our room but i'm coming!! (^_^)

 **Changbin:** lix are you possibly free today some time between 2 and 4??

 **Felix:** i am actually, i have a class ending @ 2:15 and then a lecture starting at 4:30

 **Felix:** why??

 **Changbin:** we could record your part for the song?

 **Felix:** yes!!!

 **Jisung:** can i come tooooo, i wanna hear it

 **Changbin:** you can hear it when it's done

 **Jisung:** >:(

 **Jisung:** pleaseeeee

 **Changbin:** ... ok

 **Jisung:** thanks!

 **Jeongin:** I'M COMING TO THE LIBRARY TOO

 **Jeongin:** EVERYONE WHO WANTS FREE CANDY BETTER COME TOO

 **Hyunjin:** free candY???

 **Jeongin:** I JUST GOT FREE CANDY!!!

 **Woojin:** what. how

 **Jeongin:** idk i went to the store and they were handing out free candy?? for some reason? didn't ask

 **Jeongin:** anyway, the lady gave me like three bags because apparently i'm cute like that

 **Jeongin:** (◕‿◕)

 **Seungmin:** you definitely are cute like that <3

 **Jeongin:** (─‿‿─)♡ 

**Felix:** bring the candy!!! need me some candy

 **Jeongin:** extra candies for lixie ♡

 **Felix:** (─‿‿─)♡♡

 **Hyunjin:** i'm cute too :((

 **Seungmin:** sure

 **Jisung:** OMG

 **Jisung:** you can test that theory, GO TO THE SAME STORE AND SEE HOW MANY BAGS YOU GET

 **Hyunjin:** OMG, what store was it??

 **Jeongin:** the supermarket near campus!!

 **Hyunjin:** I'M GOING

 **Minho:** lol felix just arrived and yeeted himself @ jisung, they fell on the floor and are not getting up

 **Felix:** only candy can get us up from here

 **Jeongin:** i'll be there soon

 

**10:50AM - uwu overload (9)**

**Hyunjin:** I GOT THE CANDY

 **Jisung:** HOW MANY

 **Hyunjin:** FOUR

 **Hyunjin:** BITCHES

 **Jeongin:** HOW

 **Hyunjin:** i guess i'm cuter than you then ( ◡‿◡ )

 **Hyunjin:** lol jk she said i look like a model

 **Jisung:** lmaooo

 **Jeongin:** HAH i'm the cutest

 **Hyunjin:** i'm coming to share this candy

 **Felix:** where is my channie

 **Felix:** and woojin and changbin, yall are missing out on free candy

 **Woojin:** i have vocal practice in five mins ://

 **Felix:** SAD, it's good candy

 **Seungmin:** it's not, trust me

 **Seungmin:** i think they're handing out some old stocks they have

 **Felix:** it's good stfu

 **Minho:** it's not the best but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Chan:** changbin and i are at the gym 

**Felix:** oh hello i mith you (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

 **Jisung:** you literally saw him this morning

 **Felix:** >:(

 **Chan:** ♡♡

 **Chan:** should we go get lunch? bring ur free candy to the cafeteria

 **Hyunjin:** yes!! just arrived on campus so i'll just go straight there

 **Seungmin:** see you there!

 **Chan:** yes!

 

**1:03PM - uwu overload (9)**

**Hyunjin:** i got the horses in the back

 **Chan:** horse tack is attached

 **Felix:** HAT IS MATTE BLACK

 **Jisung:** the yeehaw squad?

 **Felix:** AKSHDKA

 

_**Felix** changed the chat name to **the yeehaw squad**_

 

 **Felix:** i'm gonna ride till i can't no more

 **Chan:** good lord

 **Jisung:** OOP

 **Hyunjin:** i'm bored

 **Chan:** aren't you in class??

 **Hyunjin:** yes?

 **Chan:** same

 **Felix:** we're doing some short group excercise

 **Felix:** we got to decide the groups so me minho and hyunjin are a group (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **Felix:** and we had to read this one website and write up some points 

**Felix:** and it's boring and we're done and we have too much time left

 **Jisung:** cool story bro

 **Felix:** >:(((((

 **Jisung:** sowwy (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **Felix:** its owkay ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

 **Hyunjin:** you two?? are?? disgusting

 **Minho:** don't be mean to my babies

 **Chan:** asdfghjkl

 **Hyunjin:** anyway something's been bothering me for weeks

 **Chan:** ?????

 **Felix:** what :(

 **Hyunjin:** that one time lixie was night texting here and asked "when's your door not actually a door" or smth

 **Hyunjin:** so when??? you never gave an answer

 **Chan:** are you serious

 **Jisung:** AKDHKAJ LMAOO

 **Felix:** OH

 **Jisung:** you could've just googled it hyunjin...

 **Hyunjin:** ... oops

 **Chan:** we'll don't bother now.. hit us lixie

 **Felix:** WHEN IT'S AJAR

 **Chan:** ...

 **Felix:** GET IT????

 **Felix:** A JAR

 **Chan:** yes we get it

 **Jisung:** LMFAOOO KAHDKJA

 **Hyunjin:** HILAROUS

 **Minho:** fyi hyunjin just snorted really loudly and scared the people next to us

 **Felix:** it was hilarious

 **Woojin:** what's up, we're bored too

 **Jeongin:** during class!

 **Seungmin:** we're watching some documentary???

 **Jisung:** is it good?

 **Jeongin:** no!

 **Seungmin:** quite boring, seems really old too so it's not the best quality

 **Hyunjin:** lol

 **Jeongin:** what's everyone doing after class, i have the rest of the day free

 **Seungmin:** samee, our 3pm class was cancelled because the teacher is sick 

**Felix:** i'm going to the studio with binnie ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 **Jisung:** AND ME

 **Felix:** and jisung ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 **Minho:** and we have a lecture @ 4:30

 **Hyunjin:** ABOUT THAT

 **Hyunjin:** IT'S FRIDAY AND WE HAVE A LECTURE AT HALF FIVE

 **Hyunjin:** SATANIC

 **Felix:** AGREEEED

 **Minho:** apparently it's only this week tho, from next week on it'll be moved to 2:30pm 

**Minho:** something about the teacher's schedule overlapping today

 **Minho:** DID YOU NOT READ THE EMAIL WE GOT

 **Felix:** WHO HAS TIME TO READ EMAILS 😭😭

 **Minho:** you should

 **Hyunjin:** about emails.. i might have forgotten my password a few months ago

 **Hyunjin:** should do something about that

 **Woojin:** how do you survive

 **Seungmin:** MONTHS AGO?? you have not checked your email in months?

 **Hyunjin:** yeah...

 **Jisung:** you have a big storm coming once you get a new password

 **Seungmin:** God knows this school loves emails

 **Hyunjin:** BIG SIGH

 **Woojin:** rip

 **Woojin:** felix changed the chat name again? 

**Woojin:** he changes it more often than he changes his underwear

 **Seungmin:** GROSS

 **Felix:** don't roast me 😭

 **Felix:** also fyi i change my underwear daily

 **Felix:** jisung can prove it

 **Seungmin:** eye-

 **Jeongin:** WHY DOES JISUNG KNOW WHEN YOU CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR

 **Chan:** WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT FELIX'S UNDERWEAR

 **Felix:** JISUNG AND I SHARE A ROOM

 **Jisung:** he's not lying

 **Seungmin:** what goes on in that room of yours

 **Minho:** a lot

 **Chan:** you don't want to know

 **Seungmin:** you're right

 **Felix:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **Jisung:** ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 **Woojin:** ok back to class everyone

 **Felix:** 😴

 **Jeongin:** wait... i was supposed to ask if someone wanted to come play mario kart in our room after class

 **Woojin:** i'll come

 **Hyunjin:** ME TOO

 **Jeongin:** (◕‿◕)

 

**3:31PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Jisung:** yOOOOOO

 **Jisung:** felix's voice is something else yall

 **Minho:** we been knew

 **Jisung:** >:( i'll bite you

 **Hyunjin:** HSJAJS what

 **Changbin:** he's really trying to bite minho

 **Seungmin:** yall in the studio?

 **Changbin:** ... i did say jisung could come with felix but now chan and minho are here too

 **Minho:** i had nothing else ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Changbin:** you just wanted to smooch on the couch with jisung

 **Minho:** you're not wrong

 **Jisung:** and chan wanted to smooch in the recording booth with felix but changbin didn't allow

 **Chan:** he threatened to throw me out

 **Seungmin:** i MEAN

 **Seungmin:** why would you wanna make out in the booth while everyone can see?

 **Jisung:** listen, i've seen them do worse

 **Woojin:** we know

 **Changbin:** 🤮

 **Chan:** well I MEAN have you seen felix

 **Seungmin:** i have and my question still stands

 **Chan:** i would smooch him anywhere

 **Felix:** >///<

 **Jeongin:** are you done recording

 **Jeongin:** do you wanna come play mario kart

 **Jeongin:** we still have candy too

 **Felix:** YESSSS

 **Seungmin:** woojin keeps winning and hyunjin is shit

 **Hyunjin:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) 

**Jisung:** bold of you to assume woojin wouldn't keep winning even when we join

 **Chan:** we're coming, just waiting for binnie to finish his thing

 **Felix:** one day i'll beat woojin

 **Jisung:** in your dreams

 **Felix:** you right, no one can defeat the king 😔😔

 **Woojin:** 🤴

 

**4:45PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Hyunjin:** lol we were not the only ones bummed about this lecture being so late

 **Seungmin:** lot of people not present?

 **Hyunjin:** yeah ajshja

 **Minho:** i'd say 3/4 of all of us are not present

 **Felix:** the teacher was apologetic tho :((

 **Minho:** i bet she doesn't want to spend her friday evening here either

 **Jeongin:** i mean how much better will 2:30 be 😭

 **Felix:** at least then the lecture ends @ 4 and not @ 6 😭😭

 **Jeongin:** right 💀

 **Hyunjin:** as i now have nothing better to do, it's time to get that new email password

 **Seungmin:** good luck

 **Jisung:** please, do tell us how many unread emails you have

 **Felix:** "nothing better to do" as if we're not meant to listen to the teacher

 **Chan:** well are you either

 **Felix:** I AM

 **Felix:** GOODBYE

 **Minho:** lol he's not, he just opened some game on his laptop

 **Jisung:** felix ajshajhd

 **Chan:** how will any of us ever graduate

 **Woojin:** you tell me...

 **Jeongin:** stoppp we're good students, you don't have to always be on your best behavior

 **Jisung:** especially on a 4:30 friday lecture

 **Jeongin:** ^^ that

 **Chan:** i guess you're right

 

**5:08PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Hyunjin:** are you all ready for the horror that is my unread emails

 **Hyunjin:** minho and lix are already losing it

 **Jisung:** TELL US

 **Jeongin:** i'm dying to know

 **Changbin:** i'm all eyes

 **Hyunjin:** 388 🤡🤡

 **Seungmin:** PFFFFTKJA

 **Jisung:** nO lmfaooo

 **Woojin:** how many months ago did you lose the password again?

 **Hyunjin:** it's been about four months i guess

 **Hyunjin:** i am NOT reading these

 **Hyunjin:** "mark all read" my new best friend

 **Changbin:** i hope there's nothing important there

 **Hyunjin:** someone will at some point tell if i missed something important.. i hope

 **Felix:** THREE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY EIGHT

 **Felix:** WHEEZE

 **Minho:** 😂😂😂 bye

 **Hyunjin:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞  
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! leave kudos and comments, they make my day :')
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !
> 
> i'm open for any suggestions! just comment, tweet me or send me on cc anything you wanna see in this fic!  
> also, i have a problem with this fic. since it's pretty much plotless and really has no end, i'm struggling to come up with little arcs to keep it going, but i'm just trying to wing it :'D we'll see how far it'll take me, i was for real ready to delete this whole thing already lol


	10. changbin SNAPPED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jisung:** you started it you freak
> 
> **Changbin:** why is this chat always so gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see folks but here we go again
> 
> ten chapters already! woah

**SATURDAY**  
**11:45AM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Woojin:** everyone remembers we're meeting outside @ 12:20

**Woojin:** is everyone awake?

**Jeongin:** yeee, seungmin and i went on a breakfast date (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Woojin:** cute

**Hyunjin:** awww, i need to get a bf some day

**Hyunjin:** i was in the dance studio with minho

**Changbin:** chan and i are awake and ready too

**Chan:** i swear changbin woke up @ like 6am to work on... Grr?

**Seungmin:** grr?

**Changbin:** it's the track we were recording yday, i'm working on the name still

**Hyunjin:** when do we get to hear it?????

**Changbin:** soon

**Changbin:** real soon, i only needed lix's part for it and now that i have it i only need to finish it

**Chan:** should've come to the studio yesterday, we got to hear it (¬‿¬ )

**Hyunjin:** GRRRR

**Jeongin:** pFFT

**Jeongin:** ᶦ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᶦᵗ ᵗᵒᵒ

**Changbin:** patience

**Seungmin:** by the WAY where are minho, felix and jisung????

**Woojin:** they're not sleeping still... ARE THEY

**Chan:** they shouldn't be.... 

**Hyunjin:** i MEAN i was with minho at the studio so he was awake at least

**Jeongin: @Minho @Jisung @Felix** yall

**Seungmin: @Minho**

**Hyunjin: @Jisung**

**Changbin: @Felix**

**Woojin: @Jisung**

**Chan: @Felix @Jisung**

**Jisung:** STOPPPP we're awake

**Felix:** barely...

**Felix:** yall

**Changbin:** what..

**Felix:** jisung and i were awake the whole night

**Felix:** thank God minho came to wake us up like half an hour ago

**Seungmin:** ...

**Chan:** i texted him to go check on u because neither of u were answering my messages

**Felix:** why didn't you come yourself :((((

**Chan:** i was helping binnie :(

**Minho:** they were sleeping like BABIES! i nearly had to break down the door

**Woojin:** WHY WERE YOU AWAKE

**Seungmin:** that^

**Felix:** we played smash bros!!

**Jisung:** also watched some scary videos so...

**Felix:** perhaps we were afraid to sleep...

**Changbin:** good lord

**Minho:** they were sleeping in the same bed when i went to wake them up

**Minho:** how cute is that

**Hyunjin:** omg cute

**Woojin:** are you ready to leave soon tho?

**Jisung:** yup

**Felix:** yesss

**Jisung:** felix looks extra cute today so **@Chan** beware

**Felix:** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Chan:** he always looks cute 

**Felix:** >///<

**Jisung:** EXTRA cute

**Minho:** glittery eyeshadow and lipgloss

**Chan:** omg......

**Seungmin:** ANYWAY, jeongin and i are heading out already

**Woojin:** hyunjin and i will too

**Jisung:** lix and i will change our clothes and we're ready!!!

**Chan:** changbin and i are coming there to pick u up

**Felix:** ʸᵃʸ (◕‿◕)♡

**Hyunjin:** we're gonna get lunch before the arcade, yes?

**Minho:** i think that's a good idea

**Felix:** yes pls, jisung and i haven't eaten anything yet

**Woojin:** school cafeteria or?

**Jeongin:** CAN WE GO TO MCDONALDS

**Felix:** OMFG YESSS

**Changbin:** LOL fine with me

**Hyunjin:** yeah same!

**Woojin:** okay sure :D

 

**1:15PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Chan:** seungmin, jeongin where'd you go??

**Chan:** we're outside

**Seungmin:** jeongin wanted a milkshake, we'll come soon

**Hyunjin:** I WANT ONE TOO

**Jisung:** ME TOO

**Felix:** ME THREE

**Changbin:** ... they just sprinted back inside seungmin

**Minho:** we'll be waiting here

 

**Felix:** my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

**Changbin:** akjhdaj shut up and just come so we can leave

**Jisung:** ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ˡᶦᵏᵉ

**Felix:** ᶦᵗ'ˢ ᵇᵉᵗᵗᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳˢ

 

**2:30PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Seungmin:** everyone!! get to the ddr machine

**Seungmin:** we're gonna play ddr and the loser has to pay for karaoke later

**Hyunjin:** we're going to sing karaoke later???

**Seungmin:** right, you were in the bathroom. yes, we decided to go after this!!

**Hyunjin:** cool!!!

**Seungmin:** now get here

**Seungmin:** waiting for changbin and felix too....

**Felix:** we're coming!!

**Changbin:** how is this fair though! lix minho and hyunjin are literally dancers! they can't lose

**Hyunjin:** PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT

**Minho:** great dancing skills don't equal great ddr skills

**Minho:** but i'm still not gonna lose LMFAO BYE

**Felix:** (¬‿¬ )

**Jeongin:** we'll see

 

**3:45PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Changbin:** let's assemble

**Changbin:** woojin and i are @ the door

**Woojin:** we were planning to leave now, yes?

**Jeongin:** yesss, seungmin's gonna finish his game, then we're coming

**Chan:** i guess i owe yall a karaoke night, lix and i will be right there

**Felix:** can't believe you lost... we gotta come here more often to train

**Felix:** but in other news

**Felix:** i just won a dog plushie from a claw machine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Changbin:** all those exclamation marks.. necessary?

**Felix:** YES, it's a cute plushie (*˘︶˘*)

**Chan:** it took him EIGHT tries to get it..

**Chan:** all that money...

**Felix:** WORTH IT

**Felix:** doggo ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

**Woojin:** where are hyunjin, minho and jisung???

**Hyunjin:** jisung and minho are in the bathroom making out

**Seungmin:** ??? where are you

**Felix:** how do you know??

**Hyunjin:** i'm here too

**Changbin:** ?!?!?!?

**Jeongin:** what goes on

**Hyunjin:** I JUST RAN HERE TO PEE AND THOSE TWO ARE SSUCKING FACE IN THE CONRNER

**Woojin:** well slap them around the head, everyone else is here waiting

**Felix:** pee on them if slapping won't work

**Woojin:** FELIX

**Woojin:** don't listen to him hyunjin

**Hyunjin:** i just might

**Jisung:** LEE FELIX I'M GONNA PEE ON YOU

**Felix:** oop kinky

**Jisung:** you started it you freak

**Changbin:** why is this chat always so gross

**Woojin:** it's in our nature. now get here you three

**Jisung:** yes sir

 

**7:25PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Felix:** a bitch is tired

**Felix:** i am the bitch

**Felix:** i'm tired

**Hyunjin:** mood

**Hyunjin:** nearly screamed my voice off at the karaoke

**Minho:** same (・_・)

**Jeongin:** it was nice spending time together like that (^_^)

**Hyunjin:** it was!! (´ ∀ ` *)

**Felix:** when jisung hit that high note..

**Felix:** i felt that 😔😔

**Jisung:** sjfjs shut up

**Felix:** imagine being as talented as han jisung

**Felix:** no one can relate

**Felix:** he can rap, sing, produce, write lyrics

**Felix:** HE DOES IT ALL

**Felix:** who can do it like him? NO ONE

**Jisung:** are you quite done

**Felix:** I'M JUST APPRECIATING HOW AMAZING YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND

**Minho:** i can agree with felix

**Minho:** only if he could dance too... imagine

**Felix:** i bet he can

**Felix:** that talented son of a bitch

**Jisung:** did you just call my mom a bitch

**Felix:** oh shit.. i guess i did

**Felix:** she's not a bitch, you are

**Jisung:** good, thank you

**Felix:** AKJSDHAKJSFA

**Felix:** jisung jsut threw a shampoo bottle at me T__T

**Seungmin:** what the

**Felix:** he just popped out of the bathroom and before i could react, there was a bottle in my face

**Changbin:** as someone who works with sungie a lot, i can confirm he is a talented boi

**Chan:** AGREED, i'm so proud of him TTTTT

**Jisung:** STOP THIS

**Jisung:** ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ

**Felix:** now get out of the bathroom and come cuddle

**Jisung:** ᵘʷᵘ

**Seungmin:** felix did all this just to get cuddles, that's the tea

**Hyunjin:** TTHTAT'S THE TEA LMFAOJFAKJ

**Felix:** i did NOT

**Seungmin:** ANYWAY, let's not forget who LOST @ karaoke

**Jeongin:** yEAH

**Jeongin:** can't wait to get free ice cream tomorrow

**Woojin:** i still think it's too cold to get ice cream

**Jeongin:** it's NEVER TOO COLD TO GET ICE CREAM

**Jeongin:** and it's not like we'll be outside!!!

**Woojin:** okay, calm down child

**Jeongin:** CHILD

**Jeongin:** (・`ω´・)

**Woojin:** :-)

**Jeongin:** (`ー´) 

**Changbin:** free ice cream is always good

**Woojin:** ... well

**Woojin:** perhaps you got a point there

**Jeongin:** :)))

**Felix:** suddenly i have no memory of us ever going to karaoke

**Seungmin:** SHUT UPAKJHSDJA YOU OWE US ICE CREAM

**Seungmin:** REMEMBER THAT

**Felix:** next time if i lose i'm gonna give the winner a lap dance, none of this ice cream bullshit

**Hyunjin:** A LAP DANCE

**Seungmin:** no one wants to win then.

**Jeongin:** i'd rather get ice cream

**Felix:** OR no one just wants me to lose ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chan:** well

**Seungmin:** WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT WE KNOW YOU WOULD LOVE TO GET A LAP DANCE FROM FELIX JUST ASK HE WOULD PROBABLY DO IT WILLINGLY RIGHT NOW

**Hyunjin:** where's the lie

**Chan:** woah

**Felix:** just say the words and i'll be there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Changbin:** NO! NOT HERE

**Felix:** jk i'm too tired to move and i'm cuddling with jisung

**Chan:** choosing jisung over me, i see how it is

**Hyunjin:** jdhfjs

**Felix:** heheheeh

**Felix:** ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ

**Chan:** ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵒᵒ

**Hyunjin:** barf

**Jeongin:** ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᶜᵘᵗᵉ

 

**9:13PM - the yeehaw squad (9)**

**Hyunjin:** CHANGBIN

**Minho:** changbin?

**Hyunjin:** CHANGBIN!!!

**Minho:** CHANGBIN???????

**Seungmin:** what???

**Hyunjin:** HE POSTED A NEW TRACK ON SOUNDCLOUD

**Minho:** :OOOO

**Jeongin:** IT'S THEN NEW ONE, I WANNA HEAR

**Jeongin:** LINK JUSEYO

**Hyunjin:** [SoundCloud link]

**Minho:** ty

**Changbin:** what

**Changbin:** i literally just posted it how did you

**Hyunjin:** i have your notifs on

**Changbin:** oh lol

**Jeongin:** IT'S SO GOOD GO OFF KING

**Changbin:** ajshdja

**Minho:** changbin SNAPPED! felix too! 

**Woojin:** felix's voice is something else

**Seungmin:** it's like extra extra deep here

**Jeongin:** he a demon

**Hyunjin:** lmfaokajhsdj

**Hyunjin:** but fr binnie this is so good!!! on repeat!

**Felix:** omo i heard the unfinished ver yesterday and it was so good but this is even better

**Changbin:** thank u thank u

**Jisung:** changbin's flow is no joke

**Chan:** ikr

**Chan:** and does he even breathe ever

**Jisung:** idk **@Changbin** do u even breathe bro

**Changbin:** OF COURSE

**Chan:** not on this track though

**Jisung:** i can see why you asked felix to feature in this

**Jisung:** it fits so well

**Changbin:** exactly!

**Jisung:** suddenly got an inspo for this one track i'm working on! gotta BLAST!

**Felix:** heyyyy :(((

**Felix:** he literally yeeted out of bed in .5 seconds

**Felix:** who's cuddling me now

**Woojin:** you were still cuddling??? it's been over an hour

**Felix:** we might've taken a nap

**Felix:** or at least i did...

**Jisung:** ye you did, i didn't wanna wake you up so i didn't move

**Felix:** :(

**Hyunjin:** come cuddle me lix

**Hyunjin:** jisung can have some peace and quiet with his track

**Felix:** are you saying i'm loud

**Hyunjin:** no akjhsdja but your presence might be distracting

**Felix:** (→_→)

**Hyunjin:** come :((

**Felix:** ok.. i'll be there in a sec <333

**Hyunjin:** (´ ∀ ` *)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ ∀ ` *)  
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! leave kudos and comments, they really make my day :')
> 
> here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !


End file.
